This Mystically Missing
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: This is an AU where the entire batfamily is all blood related and vampires. Or half vampire at least. Tim is taken away from his family by Ra's when he was 5 years old, now 5 years later he's trying to find them. But what if they find him first? Rated T for Jason's language and mentions of blood. This story is better than the summary, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea from the thought of vampires, and then the book Maximum ride. This is basically an AU where the Batfamily are all mystical creatures, and Tim got separated from his family when he was 5. **

**This is also the ages for all the characters**

**Tim: 10**

**Damian: 12**

**Jason: 15**

**Dick: 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation or Maximum Ride. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tim POV

I stayed in my dark corner, crouched in the darkness alone. Blood coated my hands and my lips as I tried to lick it off. It wasn't good blood, after all, it was the blood of a rat. But nobody missed rats unless they were pets, and no one would leave a pet rat on the streets. Besides, rats only lived for a few years, and even fewer years since people stepped on them and killed so much.

Once I couldn't lick the blood off anymore, I cleaned myself off from the water in a small water puddle. Then I picked up the rat that had two puncture holes in its small neck. I didn't like killing anything, but I knew I had to. However, I didn't like it when the bodies went to waste. And if I had just left them there, people who notice the pile of rats.

I walked down the alley to a trash can that had a cat on top of it. The cat didn't hiss and glare at me like it would to a normal person. Why would he? I gave him enough rats for him and his kittens he was hiding behind the trash can.

I put the rat on top of the trash can lid and he took it, jumping behind the trashcan after giving me a nod. Maybe I imagined that part, but I don't think I did. I mean, he's done it almost every time I've given him a rat.

My eyes darted around as I left the alley, my baggy hoodie the only thing comforting me. "You know, most people don't kill rats and give them to cats." I heard a voice above me say.

My breath caught in my throat and looked up at the roof ledge of the building next to me and saw a teenager in a leather jacket and a red helmet. Not good.

I took a few steps back before turning around and running away from him. I knew what would happen if I got caught and he told the police what happened. Ra's would find me, and I wouldn't be any closer to finding out what happened to me 5 years ago.

He caught up to me quickly, using a speed that wasn't human. Wait, wasn't human. Was he like me? "Calm down, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to tell the police either." He said, grabbing onto the back of my collar.

"I don't care." I said, trying to squirm out of his grip.

His grip only tightened and I glared up at him. "What's your name, kid?" He asked suddenly, looking over my face.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I might just decide to take you to the police." He said, glaring at me through the helmet.

I glared back, making sure to keep the skin that peaked from between his sleeve and gloves didn't touch my own skin. Just as I opened my mouth to answer, a burglary happened across the street.

He cursed under his breath and set me down quickly. "You better stay here kid, because if I find out you left and I find you, I will make you regret it." He said, glaring at me before leaving.

"I've heard worse threats." I whispered quietly before running away from the alley.

This time I did use my real speed, going straight to my place in a matter of seconds. Well, my place wasn't much of a place. Really it was more of a room with a lot of windows and curtains. At least, that's what I liked to called the bell tower I lived in.

The bell tower belonged to a church that was still used, but the bell tower wasn't. The bell had rusted to a gross coppery color, and no human had come up there ever since. No one seemed to notice the curtains I had put up to block the gaps in the walls to stop the wind from coming in either, which was weird.

When I did make it to my place, I looked around the cramped room. I had managed to pull a cot in here and got a thin blanket from a charity place offering things to kids.

The curtains were torn at the ends, but were there enough to keep the wind out. Books littered the room in stacks and a wooden board hid the hole that the bell rope used to hang out of.

Tonight was a really cold night, the chill still coming in, even if I had the curtains. "At least the bats aren't flying every where tonight." I muttered to myself as I sat onto my thin cot.

I took off my hoodie, and then the same with my shirt. I looked over my shoulder to look at my red, black, and golden colored wings.

There were only a couple of things I knew since the past 5 years, but I did know I wasn't born with these wings.

What I knew, was that I was taken away from my family, probably around the age of 5. How did I know this? The man who took me, Ra's Al Ghul, told me.

After he told me that, he experimented on me with bird DNA, making me grow these wings. So yeah, I didn't like him very much.

I laid down on my side, careful not to lay down on my wings. With a final sigh, I went to sleep.

* * *

Jason POV

"Dick, you don't get it, that kid looked just like him. Same blue eyes, same black hair, even the same pale skin." I said, shaking my head.

"How do we know he was the same kid, Jason? I mean, Tim isn't human." Dick said with a look of pity and grief in his eyes.

"Because I found him sucking the blood of a fucking _rat, _Dick. Tim didn't like taking blood from humans before, and 5 years wouldn't change that." I said, glaring down at the ground.

Dick seemed stunned, his eyes wide with shock. Good, maybe he believed me know. "But.. I mean... how?! We searched Gotham every where for him! And now he suddenly shows up? It just doesn't make any sense." Dick said, surprise still evident on his face.

"I'm not saying it makes sense, I'm just saying it was him. It has to be him. And if it's not it's his fucking clone." I snapped, looking up at him.

Dick thought about it for a while, then nodded. "Okay, you and me will stay on the look out for him on patrol. But we can't tell Dad or Damian. Dad wouldn't believe us then tell us to stop, and Damian would tell Dad." Dick said.

"Agreed. And once we do find him?" I asked.

"Call each other. Then... I guess we just hope for the best." Dick said with a shrug.

We both nodded and went back to the cave. I just hoped we found him again.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I promise my next one will be longer. Until then, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so amazing! I didn't think I would get this many review, favs, or followers in one chapter. Anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

I shifted the strap of my backpack over my shoulder so it didn't mess with my wings, sighing as I walked to school.

No one ever forced me to go to school, but I liked going. It made me feel more normal, even if I wasn't normal at all. Sometimes I can even imagine that someone will become friends with me. But I knew that probably wouldn't happen. Well, maybe that wasn't true.

Every year I changed schools, making sure no one could pin me down to one place. After all, I couldn't let Ra's find me so easily. Because I went to different schools though, I always had the chance to start over. Anyways, this was the very first day of school, meaning there might be a small chance that I could make a friend. A small one, but it was a chance.

I pushed open the door of the school, looking around at the kids pushing through the crowds to get to their classes. It had taken me a while, but I had gotten used to the smell of human blood enough to go into crowds like this. But even now it was still hard to resist, especially since I only drank rat blood. "Hey, do you know where Mrs. Gathers class is?" Some one behind me asked.

I turned around and saw a blonde girl with a black-haired girl who looked asian. "Yeah, room number 21. I'm supposed to go there too." I said with a nod as I walked towards the right room.

"Cool. I'm Steph, this is Cass. She doesn't talk much." Steph said with a grin.

"I'm Tim." I said with a small blush.

She smiled at me, and I blushed a little harder.

We all walked towards Mrs, Gathers class, taking our seats together. "So class, I am here as your teacher. Not your mom, not your grandma, not your babysitter. Am I understood?" She asked once everyone got into our seats.

"I understand that she's trying to kill us with boredom." Steph muttered under her breath. Me and Cass snickered at that, only stopping when Mrs. Gathers gave us a look.

"And what might be so funny?" Mrs. Gathers sneered. All 3 of us froze, and Steph paled slightly at being caught.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that your teeth our crooked." I said with a smile, covering for Steph.

Everyone giggled, but Mrs. Gathers who turned red in the face. "Why you little! You're staying after school today, and you get no recess!" Mrs. Gathings said, her voice raising high. That didn't really mean much to me, but I couldn't let her know that, so I pouted.

"You know Tim, your wrong. Her teeth aren't funny." Steph said, then added, "her hair is a lot more hilarious. It looks like a-"

"a wirey mess." Cass finished for Steph.

"That's it! All 3 of you are staying after school, and you can all write me a me a paper on why you are all disrespectful little brats." Mrs. Gathers said with a scowl.

Everyone laughed at us, but I didn't really care. All I cared about is why they stood up for me. "Why did you guys do that? You didn't have to get in trouble because of me." I said blinking.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we? What are friends for?" Steph asked with a grin.

And I found myself smiling back despite how we were in trouble.

* * *

My feet scoffed the concrete as I walked back to my place. Staying after school wasn't as bad as I thought as it would be, especially since we just made fun of Mrs. Gathers. But I did feel sorry for Steph and Cass. After all, their parents would probably get mad at them for being home late. This was the first time having no family going home to was a good thing.

"Why are you just now getting back from school, kid?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice say.

I looked behind me and saw 3 guys behind me. One of them looked 17 with black hair, the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and tan skin with a bright smile. The second tallest guy who looked to be 15 with black hair with a small white piece in the front, teal eyes, and an expression that looked like he didn't care about what anyone said. The smallest guy was 12 with tan skin, steel-blue eyes, and a scowl that looked permanently stuck on his skin.

"Um. I got stuck after school." I said, turning around right after.

"Tt. How do you get stuck after school on the first day?" The youngest guy said.

"I said my teacher had crooked teeth. And she did. So she made me stay after school." I said with a shrug.

"That sucks. But why did you say her teeth were crooked?" The tallest guy asked.

"Because my friend would have been in trouble if I didn't." I said, looking up at them as the oldest two gave me weird looks.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? It's creeping me out." I said with a frown.

I started walking a little faster, bumping up my backpack a little. "What's your rush?" The second oldest guy asked.

"Well, I've been told I shouldn't talk to strangers, and I don't even know you guys." I said with a shrug.

I looked behind my shoulder to see the oldest guy look hurt, and the second oldest guy looked like his face was void of all emotion. Why did they have that look? "Fine then. I'm Dick, that's Jason, and he's Damian. Can't say we're strangers now, huh?" Dick asked with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I guess." I said with a frown.

By now we were at the middle of the city, the part where the bell tower was. I would have to lose these guys.

"Well, got to go, bye." I said, turning an alley.

After making sure they didn't follow me, I went straight to the bell tower. I ran up the stairs in the tower, lifting the wooden board so I could get into the room. "Well, that took a lot out of my research time." I sighed, taking my backpack off and my hoodie and shirt.

I stretched out my wings and picked up a book next to my cot. It was a book on the hertagy of vampires.

Ridiculous I know, but it was the closest I had to figuring out who my family was. Maybe if I found a trait in vampires that was dominate in the bloodline, maybe, just maybe, I could find my family.

From what I've read so far, each vampire had a power that they excelled at. Some were amazingly fast, some strong, others mentally powerful. Those traits were passed on through bloodline meaning my trait must have something in common with my parents.

My trait was pretty much a general topic which this book calls 'The Mystical Power'.

This meant that I was things like an empath and a seer. Well, it wasn't as much power as it sounds, and I wasn't the kind of empath to feel emotions either.

What I had was a thing where, if I touched the skin of another person, I saw their past. The same thing happened with any item I touched, making me watch everything that happened around it. And the seer thing didn't happen often, just whenever something major happened. So most of the time I just had to make sure I didn't touch anything.

But even when I've met other vampires, I've never met one with that kind of trait, or anything remotely the same. Was it possible my parents could have another trait? Or were they just dead?

I knew it was a sad thought, but I also knew that it could be a reality as well. Ra's never mentioned if my parents were alive or not, just using me as an experiment and then training me into the ground. The only reason I knew to look in Gotham was because he slipped it out accidentally. "I wish I knew who my family was. Or at least my last name. It would make things so much easier." I mumbled to myself.

Ra's didn't tell me my last name either, just my first name. Well, at least he gave me that much.

I spent the rest of the afternoon reading book after book I had gotten from the library, trying to find something. Anything, to help me find my family. But nothing helped.

The thing with being a vampire, even if I had been able to pull it off, a blood test wouldn't have worked. Since we have to drink blood to replenish it, our blood isn't our own. The only way you could tell if a vampire is in your family or not is if you have the family tattoo.

All vampires were tattooed at birth, mostly so we knew what family we belonged to. Even Ra's was kind enough to leave mine on, but I didn't know what all the family symbols are. Especially this one.

Mine was on the back of my neck, meaning it was hard to get a good look at it, but I was able to take a picture of it in a mirror. It was a weird bat symbol, kind of like the one on Batman's chest, only more... ancient. Luckily the symbol was high enough on my neck that it could be hidden by my kind of long ish hair.

Sadly, there were very few books on family symbols. Which lead me right back to square one.

Before I could sigh again, my stomach rumbled. I grimaced, looking down at my stomach that showed ribs poking out slightly.

I got like this because I refused to drink human blood, staying satisfied with animal blood. Before I when I had some money, I could just buy a steak with blood and drink from that while dogs had the meat. But now, since I was so low on cash, I had to drink the blood of those gross rats on the alleys. But it kept attention off of me, so I didn't complain much.

I poked my head out of the curtain to see the sun lowering, the sky lit in an orange yellow hue. "Looks like I can start finding dinner." I muttered to myself as I started going down the bell tower after pulling on my shirt and hoodie. I made sure to avoid the place where I saw the Red Hood last night, going a different route than usual.

I went onto an alley called Fear Avenue, an alley that was named that because it was the first alley to ever be affected by the Scarecrow's fear gas. "You know, little kid's like you should be in bed by this time." I heard another voice above me say, this one sounding familiar too.

I looked up, this time seeing Nightwing. "I don't see how it's your problem." I said, then thought back to where I remembered that voice. My leather gloves I always wore went slack as I remembered. Oh, that's who he was.

"Well, it's my job to make sure little kids like you don't get killed in the middle night." Nightwing said, jumping down next to me.

"Trust me, I won't get killed in the middle of the night. I'm very careful when I go out... Dick." I said before disappearing into the darkness of an alley way.

But, you can't out hide a bat. He got in front of me, staring me down. "What gave me away?" He joked lightly.

"Your voice, and Jason's. I'm guessing Damian is Robin? They definitely have the same scowl." I said, wrinkling my nose slightly at the mention of that... demon.

Nightwing laughed, honestly amused. "I can't believe you ID'd Robin off of his scowl." He said, then went serious. "but you do know you can't tell anyone, right?"

"I know. I'm 10 not stupid after all." I said before trying to leave. Trying being the key word.

"So why are you out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed? Won't your parents get worried?" Nightwing asked.

"Why I'm out is my business, and why should I be in bed? I wouldn't even be asleep by now. And I don't know who my parents are." I said, slipping out the last part on accident.

"Then who are you with?" Nightwing asked with concern.

I ignored him and continued to try to leave. Try being the key word. "I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me, kid. What's your name anyways? I can't just call you 'kid' all the time." Nightwing asked, looking curious and... something else I wasn't sure of.

"No one. I'm with no one, happy now? And my name's Tim, Tim Drake." I said, surprising myself how I answered so easily.

Most of the times I didn't tell anyone anything,... but this guy was different. Like his voice, he was familiar in a way, but I couldn't pin it as easily as I did with his voice. As for the Tim Drake name, it was just an alias I made up for school since they required a last name.

"Okay, but why are you with no one? And where do you live if you aren't with anyone?" Nightwing asked, concerned and... happy? Why would he be happy?

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you could make me go to some stupid orphanage." I said suspiciously.

"I promise I won't, Timmy." Nightwing said with a smile.

I don't know why, but something he said just _clicked _in my head. At first it hurt for a little while, then something, like a vision came into my head. Only except this wasn't one of my seer visions that came when something bad was going to happen. No, this was a memory.

"Hey, Timmy. Alfred just made some cookies, if we hurry we can get to them before the others get them." I heard a voice, bright and mischievous, going through my head. No face, nothing to help me find out who was speaking in my head.

"You okay, Timmy? You've been staring at the ground like that for a while." Nightwing asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just, not a lot of people call me that." I said, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

"Okay. Anyways, you were saying where you were staying at?" Nightwing said confused.

"I don't think I should tell." I said, stepping away from him with a suspicious look.

Before he could say anything, I felt a gloved hand hit the back of my head. "_Ow._ What was that for, asshole?" I asked, holding onto my head.

"I told you I would make you regret leaving if I found you. And where does a 9-year-old learn how to cuss?" Red Hood asked, glaring at me while Nightwing gave me a disappointing look.

"We're in _Gotham, _what do you think? And I'm 10." I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Really I learned how to cuss in Ra's palace, but they didn't need to know that.

"Point." Red Hood said with a shrug.

My stomach growled then, and I grimaced. I felt so hungry. But I couldn't feed here, in front of them. Even if the Red Hood was a vampire, I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

"Hungry, Timmy?" Nightwing asked with a grin.

I nodded with a blush. "Um, I got to go. Bye." I said, running out of the alley, into the next one.

I ran far away from that alley, then waited in Crime Alley.

What was wrong with me? Why did I tell him that? I might as well have given myself to the police back there! "Stupid Tim. Stupid, stupid, stupid! They might go to the police now! They're probably going to go to the police to get them to drag me off to an orphanage right now. Then I'll never figure out who my family is and what happened 5 years ago." I said, hitting my head against a brick. Not that it really hurt.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't do anything about it right now. I pushed myself away from the brick wall and looked around the alley. Nobody was here, but there were rats running around to get to trash cans and food. "Well, time for dinner Tim." I said to myself quietly, using my real speed to catch all the rodents.

Even with my speed, I had trouble catching them all. The rats were vicious here, biting at my hands when I grabbed them. They were also huge, barely fitting into my hands while they squirmed. But I didn't let them go. I couldn't. I would die if I did.

After I grabbed about 8 rats, most of them in a bucket I had found on the alley, I tried to rub the dirt off of their necks. But sadly, it was like the dirt was stained into their fur. I sighed, then bit into the squirming rats neck.

The squirming stopped, and the rat stilled as I sucked the blood from its veins. The blood was dirty and gross compared to any other animals blood, the taste making me wince in disgust. But I couldn't drink any other animals blood since they would probably be missed, and I never liked drinking from a human. That was a line I would never cross.

One by one I drank the blood of all the rats, each time grimacing at the taste of the fur and blood. It was a sad life living like this, but I didn't know what else to do. Even among vampires I would be an outcast due to my wings, my stupid wings that I hated with every fiber of my being.

After I drank all the blood of the rats, I tried to lick the blood off my lips and the blood that had dribbled onto my hands. I couldn't lick it all off though, so I just cleaned myself off in a puddle.

My head shot up when I heard something on the roof, then ran away full speed towards my place. I couldn't be found. I wouldn't let myself be found.

* * *

Jason POV

"I can't believe that he's starving himself on rat blood." Dick said with a pitiful look.

"Well, he is trying not to get caught. Though how he can stomach it is beyond me." I said with a nod as we watched Tim runaway from the alley.

"Dad still won't think he's Tim. Not until we check his tattoo." Dick said with a frown.

"Well, that's not going to be easy. Tim's tattoo was on the back of his neck, that's not going to be easy to get a peek at." I said, thinking of a way to get a look at his neck.

"Yeah. But did you see the way he looked when I called him Timmy? It was like he remembered something almost." Dick said, hope in his voice.

"We can't be sure. Maybe next time we can figure out where his place his. If we do maybe we can talk to him there or figure something out about him" I said, looking down at the alley where Tim had been.

"We'll follow him the next time we see him. For now we need to get onto patrol before Dad finds out we're behind schedule on patrol. I just hope we can figure out if he's really our Tim soon. I don't like the thought of our little brother sucking rat blood." Dick said with a frown.

"That makes two of us." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations, no matter how awesome it would be if I did.**

* * *

Tim POV

I stared at the paper on my desk, the black ink words in printing itself into my mind. "You actually did that?" Steph asked as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, the teachers at my last school made me do the same thing, and when I didn't do it, they made me write an even longer paper. I didn't want to go through that again." I said with a shrug.

"Great, now I'm going to be the only one stuck with doing it." Steph muttered under her breath when Cass put her paper on the desk.

"Don't worry, she might not even notice. She might be too busy yelling at everyone else to remember." I said with a smile.

"Huh, I guess her yelling might have a good side to this after all. Thanks, Tim." Steph said with a grin, making me blush.

"Welcome." I muttered.

As it turns out, she did forget. Mrs. Gathers even forgot about what we did yesterday, letting us go out to recess. However, it didn't go how I thought it would.

When Mrs. Gathers walked us out to the field, Steph and Cass ran off somewhere. I didn't know where, just knowing that I would be alone at recess. Again.

It made sense, after all, I was a guy and they were girls. Most girls prefered to play with other girls, so I tried not to let it get to me. Tried being the key word.

I looked around the field, then decided to walk towards the woods at the end of the field. It wasn't that any of the kids made fun of me, it was just that I didn't, no, couldn't talk to them. People called it low-self esteem, I just called it being too nervous to be able to talk to them.

When I made it to the tree line, I climbed the nearest tree that I could climb. I walked onto a strong branch, then jumped to the nearest branch next to me.

I liked doing this during recess at my schools if they had enough trees since I had no one to play with. It was a good way to waste time, it also gave me time to think.

I thought about Dick and Jason, or Nightwing and Red Hood. Why were they so interested in me all the sudden? It didn't make any sense.

I didn't doubt that Red Hood saw me drink the blood of those rats and told Nightwing, but why didn't they turn me into the police? Sure it was possible that they might have been vampires or some sort of other mystical creature, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't try to do that. I have run into other vampires before, and even they have tried to turn me into the police. Or did they want to do something else to me? It has happened. After all, some vampires and other mystical creatures like to create packs instead of being alone.

And while that thought was a nice one, I didn't want to be forced into that like I've heard others have been. I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fists.

But, there was something familiar about them. Like it was on the tip of my tongue, and I just couldn't remember no matter what. Also, when Nightwing called me Timmy, I had that flashback of that voice. Who's voice was it? And who was Alfred? I groaned in frustration. Why did this have to be so hard?

"I did it!" I heard Steph shout excitedly somewhere in the woods, shaking me from my thoughts.

I looked below me to see Steph and Cass sitting together next to the tree I was standing on. Steph's arms were up in the air like she just did something amazing, and Cass was smiling. On Steph's lap was a book with symbols scribbled into it along with pictures of random and... kind of gross things. I saw a picture of an eye with the gore still attached to it, a tail with a bone poking out, and even a tongue.

I wasn't that grossed out by it, after all I have been tortured by Ra's before, but it was weird for me to see Steph with something like that. After all, she did scream when she saw a cockroach. Just then, Cass looked up at me with her dark eyes. "Tim." She said simply.

Steph looked up at me, and I blinked at her. The next thing she did was unexpected. She casted a spell at me, but she looked sad when she did it. "I wish we didn't have to make so many friends forget about us." She said sadly after she did send it at me.

I used my real speed to dodge the spell and jumped off the tree next to Steph. "You know, you shouldn't assume that all your friends are going to tell when they see you." I said with a grin, letting my fangs show.

They stared at me shocked for a second before relaxing. "I'm sorry. I thought you were human and most humans want to tell others when they find out I'm a witch." Steph said quickly.

I blinked and said, "It's fine. I would do the same if I could." I said, sitting down next to them.

"Wait, I thought vampires could control human's minds?" Steph asked, Cass giving me a curious look.

"Well, some can. Vampires have different special powers. I can't do that. Besides, are all the witch stereotypes true?" I asked, kind of ticked that the stereotype was brought up.

"Well, no. And I'm guessing the undead and the sun thing isn't true for vampires either? And what is your power?" Steph asked while Cass stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"No, the stereotypes aren't true. I mean, I was born, so I'm alive. And the only thing with the sun is that I burn easy if I stay out in it too long, but that's a human thing too. And my power's... complicated." I said, shifting uncomfortingly with all the attention I was getting.

"Come on, Tim. Please?" Steph begged. I blushed slightly, avoiding Cass's smirking face.

"Well, I can't really show you any of it. I'm just kind of a Seer/Empath... sort of. It's weird. Whenever I touch something or someone, I see whatever happened around it or them. And I don't really get visions a lot, just whenever something bad's going to happen." I said with a shrug.

"Tarot cards?" Cass asked.

"Of course! We read somewhere that some Seers, human or any other kind of mystical creature, can tap into their Seer powers through tarot cards! You know, like how you can predict their future?" Steph said, answering my confused look.

Oh, well that made sense. "I tried it before at my last school, but my teacher called me a fake for doing it in her class then no one asked me to do it for them again. But I do have my cards if you want me to do it for you guys." I said, pulling out my cards out of my back pocket.

"Cool! Cass, you want to go first?" Steph asked with a smile.

She nodded and I started shuffling the deck.

For some reason, I always felt a flare of energy shoot through me. Maybe it was because what Steph said was true and my Seer powers were channeling through the cards.

I placed the cards face down in front of Cass and told her to pick up the first card. She flipped it over, showing the High Priestess. "This is the High Priestess. Her card is a very complicated one that is hard to explain in words, but her ultimate message is that everything you need to know is in you. This suggests that you knew exactly what you needed to know when you were younger." I explained, gesturing for her to flip the next card. She nodded, smirking in a way that showed I was right.

I smiled at the next card she turned over. "This card is Temperance. It suggests that you are going into or already in a friendship that will be very strong. It also shows that you are trying to get rid of a irrational fear." I said, seeing Steph and Cass smile at that.

She turned over the next card, making me blink at it. "This is The Sun card. It shows that you will over come an evil in your life, and you will be smarter after you overcome it." I said, then picked up all the cards.

"Past and Present, true." Cass said with a nod.

"Great, my turn!" Steph said with a happy smile that made me want to blush again. I held it down, avoiding Cass's eyes.

I set up the cards again, feeling the surge of power rush through my body. It felt like electricity was shooting through my entire body, exciting but with a slightly terrifying edge. I loved it.

She flipped over her first card, and looked at it curiously. "This is the The Wheel of Fortune card, and no, this is not like the show. It represents that something changed drastically when you were younger, changing your entire way of life." I explained, rolling my eyes when she started to snicker. Her smile faded when I was finished, her face turning slightly pale.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I have no control over what shows up, it isn't always pretty." I asked concerned.

"Yeah, we'll continue." Steph said, flipping the second card after plastering a fake smile on her face. I knew it was fake because I smiled like that all the time. In my opinion, she looked prettier when she smiled like she actually meant it.

I blushed at that, swallowing thickly. What was wrong with me? I was only 10! Sure I was going to turn 11 in a few months, but come on! I couldn't have a crush on someone now!... could I?

Instead of thinking about it more, I looked down at her card. "Just like Cass's, it's the Temperance card. It shows you are in or will be in a strong relationship, friend or some kind of other relationship." I said, gesturing for her to flip the other card over while my blush faded.

My blush came back full force when I saw her card, and I felt eyes go wide. "Are you okay, Tim? You're really red. Do you have a fever?" Steph asked, peering at my face while Cass snickered.

"Fine, fine. It's just I don't really get this card for kids a lot. It's the... Lovers card. It has different meanings for different kinds of love, but it ultimately means that your going to be in a relationship with somebody." I said, willing the blush to go down. It wasn't working.

"Oh. Well, your teacher last year was wrong, you're not a fake. You were pretty spot on." Steph said with a real smile this time.

"That's good. I don't mean to pry, but both you and Cass got the Temperance card, are you guys just now becoming friends or something?" I asked, picking up my cards.

"Sort of. We've been friends ever since we were 8, so that could be it. Or maybe it's because all three of us will be good friends when we grow up." Steph said with a shrug.

I smiled a little, shrugging with her. It was a nice thought.

My eyes landed on the Wheel of Fortune card as I picked it up and I had the urge to ask what had changed her life so much, but didn't. I knew what past horrors were like, so I knew to not talk about it. Instead I asked, "So, what are you Cass? Are you a witch like Steph?"

She shook her head no, and Steph said, "She's my familiar."

I blinked at that, putting the tarot cards in my pocket again. "This might just be a stereotype, but I thought familiars were animals. But I guess it's just that, a stereotype." I said.

"Yeah. But familiars do have to be mystical creatures or else they can't help channel magic." Steph explained.

"Makes sense. But you never answered my question, Cass." I pointed out.

She smirked at me and her body started fading into the shadows. Seconds later, she was gone in the shadow, no longer a part of this world. Then, just as quick as she left, she appeared next to me from the shadow of a bush.

"You're a Shade? That's awesome! I would love to be able to travel through the shadows like that." I said with a smile.

"Not so special. Vampires have it." Cass muttered, seeming jealous.

"Yeah, but vampires can only travel themselves. Shades can travel with other people." I said with a grin.

"True." Cass said with a smile.

I turned to Steph and asked her, "So, what is being a Witch like?"

"It's kind of cool. I get to make potions and stuff. But it's nothing as exciting as your guy's powers." Steph said with a pout of jealousy.

"Trust me, my powers are nothing but a pain in the butt. The visions I get don't help much, just warn me to be ready. And I have to wear these gloves all the time because of the Empathy." I said, looking at the ground.

"It can't be that bad." Steph said with a frown.

"You would think so. But if I don't wear the gloves, I see everyone's pass when I touch them, intentional or unintentional. You wouldn't believe how many times I've shaked the hands of a man that's just murdered someone or stole something from some place. So, it's not really great. But it does have its perks sometimes." I said with a thin smile.

"Well, as long as it has its perks." Steph said with a smile. Cass nodded and looked over towards the school's direction.

"Guess it's time to go." I muttered as we walked towards Mrs. Gathers.

"What were you kids doing in there? Huh?" Mrs. Gathers yelled as we walked out of the woods.

"Playing." Cass said simply.

"Yeah, well you are all staying after school again." Mrs. Gathers said, scowling at us.

We all sighed in unison. I really hoped this wouldn't become an everyday thing.

* * *

"You know, we should start calling Mrs. Gathers the terrible monster. It fits." Steph suggested.

"No, she's worse than the terrible monsters. I think Demoness is a better title." I said, causing Steph and Cass to snicker.

"True. Well, see you later, Tim. Our houses are on the next street over." Steph said, waving to me along with Cass as they walked towards their houses. I waved back, starting to walk a little faster to my place.

"So, who were the two girls, Timmy?" I heard Jason ask behind me, the smirk evident in his voice.

I blushed, my face turning red as a tomato. "Friends. And why are you following me?" I asked, thankful that my voice was even.

"We're not following you, your just walking on the same path that we take to get home. And how do we know their just 'friends', huh?" Dick teased.

"I'm 10!" I said, my blush coming even stronger.

"Point being?" Jason asked with a teasing smirk.

I decided it wasn't worth talking to these guys, and ignored them. I looked up at the sky, feeling a sense of disappointment.

It was a beautiful day, winds just right where I would be able to stretch out my wings and fly without a problem. With these wings on my back, it was like having a gift you couldn't use. I couldn't fly in the city, knowing fully well that Ra's would find me if I did. After all, there was only one boy he knew about with wings like mine.

Some times I would day-dream about flying away from here, flying away from all the grime and criminals. But then what would I do? My only goal was to find my family, and once that was gone, what did I have left?

"You okay, Tim?" Jason asked concerned.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and nodded. "Where's Damian? Wasn't he walking with you guys yesterday?" I asked, noticing the missing boy.

"He got a ride from Alfred." Dick said.

There was that name again, Alfred. I tried to remember what he would be like, but all I remembered was an old man and... cookies? "Whatever, I'm going home." I said, my mood changing when I couldn't fully remember the man.

Dick seemed confused by my sudden change, Jason narrowing his eyes at me. They didn't say anything to me to stop, and I knew why. Because as much as I didn't like it, I was going to see them again tonight.

I went to my place quickly, taking a few different short cuts near apartment complexes so that they wouldn't suspect anything. I rushed up to my room, and I grabbed the first book on the stack of books.

Yesterday, after I ran into Nightwing and Red Hood, I found a book over the family symbols of vampires. It was old, but was still intact, and that was all that mattered.

I looked through the book, looking at each symbol carefully. If I was right that Nightwing and Red Hood were vampires, then maybe I could try to find their tattoo. I could figure out what family they belonged to and figure out what they were trying to do.

Most families stuck with each others trains of thought, meaning if I found out what family they belonged to, I could figure out if they were one of the more friendly vampires. Of course, I could also find out what family I belonged to myself.

But sadly, the book had thousands of vampire family tattoo pictures along with what the family prefered to do. I didn't find even a hint of a bat tattoo by the time the sun was going down, and I was starting to get hungry. With a sigh, I started going down the bell tower again.

They didn't come right away, but they came a little after that, right about the time I found an alley filled with enough rats to feed me for breakfast as well as dinner. "You know, rat blood is disgusting." Red Hood said when he found me, confirming my theory of him being a vampire as well.

"Trust me, no one knows that better than me." I said with a grimace.

"Then why do you drink it?" Red Hood asked.

"Because I don't like drinking from humans. Besides, I'll get caught by him if I start drinking from humans and then just leave them where ever." I said, looking at the rats running around the alley.

"Who's him?" Nightwing asked as he dropped next to Red Hood with a bag.

Oh, I let that slip, didn't I? "Just... someone." I said, turning a little paler just thinking of Ra's.

"Uh huh. Well, want to take a break from sucking rats dry and try this?" Nightwing asked, tossing me a dark bag of blood with a hospital insignia on it. On the bottom was the date the blood expired. It was supposed to go bad in a 4 days.

"How do you get blood from blood banks? You would have to have a human you know work in the hospitals wouldn't you?" I asked, not sure if I should drink the blood.

It was hard to resist the smell of A positive human blood, my favorite kind. "We have a friend who figured it out, but doesn't tell. She only gets the bags that are about to expire too, so it doesn't hurt anyone." Nightwing explained.

"You know, you can drink it right?" Red Hood asked.

"How do I know you didn't put something in it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why would we do that?" Nightwing asked confused while Red Hood gave me a somewhat sad look.

"You wouldn't be the first to do it. So nothing's in it?" I asked.

"No." Red Hood said, his voice sounding tight like he was trying to hold back anger. He might have been.

After he said that, I bit into the bag, my fangs ripping into the plastic easily. The blood dripped into my mouth, the sweet taste hitting my tongue in a sudden burst of flavor.

In seconds I drank the entire bag, only a few drops of blood stuck on my lips. "Better than rat blood?" Red Hood asked with a smirk as he looked at my neck. Why was he looking at my neck?

"Way better." I said, still in heaven. Then I came back into reality.

"Wait, what are you guys trying to get me to do?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked confused.

"Nobody, not even other vampires I've met, are this nice to me. No one is nice to me, and I don't even know you guys! What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice turning angry.

"Well, does this look familiar?" Jason asked, pushing his jacket sleeve off and pulling the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his vampire family tattoo on his shoulder, and Nightwing pulled his shirt down a little to show his tattoo on his chest right above his heart. It was an ancient looking bat symbol, just like mine on my neck.

I paled, looking up at the two guys that I just found out were my older brothers.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have good news! School is ending in a few weeks in Texas, meaning I don't have to worry about running out of time to update my stories. If this story continues on until the last day of school, I can update 2 times as fast!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

I couldn't do anything, I couldn't say anything. The shock had taken me over full force, leaving me a frozen statue in the middle of the alley. Nightwing and Red Hood didn't do anything either. We just stood there, looking at each other.

Finally, I hung my head and did something I've never done in front of anyone else. I cried.

At first it was just a few drops, then it burst into full out water works. Nightwing came towards me, pulling me into a hug I froze in.

I didn't freeze up because of my Empathy, I wasn't afraid of that happening. After all I was nearly covered head to toe, and he was wearing gloves. The only way I could actually touch him skin to skin was if he put his face on mine. And that would be weird.

I froze up because I never remembered being hugged. Actually, I didn't know what a hug was till I ran away from Ra's. It actually made me want to cry even more than I was.

Why I was crying was actually kind of weird. I was crying partially out of joy from finding my family, and I was also crying because I knew nothing about them. I knew nothing about being apart of a family. It felt like a stupid reason to cry, but I couldn't hold the tears back. "It's okay, Timmy." Dick whispered into my ear.

Actually, it wasn't. Because I never thought past what I would do when I found my family. Sure it would be amazing to go back, but how would I know things would work out if I did? Even if we were blood related, we might as well have been strangers. "You know people have said that constantly through out my entire life, and no part of my life has been 'okay'." I said wiping away my final tears.

"Speaking of... where have you been? I mean, we couldn't find you anywhere, and we looked all over the globe." Jason asked, standing there awkwardly.

Should I tell them? Was it worth the rejection I might get? Was it worth being kicked out of the only family I had? "I guess I can tell you guys. But, not here." I said, looking around for anyone else who might walk into the alley.

"Fair enough. The abandoned building on Windsor street sound good, Wing?" Red Hood asked, making me look at him confused.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you guys there?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah. Oh, and Tim? You might want to hang on tight." Jason said with a smirk.

I didn't even get a chance to ask before Jason used his full speed to yank me onto his back and run to some place unknown to me. Everything blurred past me as he ran, the wind yanking at my hoodie and hair. It didn't take long to get there, after all he was running faster than I could ever hope to.

When he did stop though, he set me down with a smirk as I tried to stand up straight through the dizziness that I got while he was running. "You okay, kid?" Red Hood asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" I said excitedly, shaking off my dizziness. My mouth hurt a little from smile so big, but I didn't care.

"Huh, your probably the only one who will ever say that." Nightwing said, panting from trying to keep up.

I looked around, my smile fading. "Where are we again?" I asked.

"Somebody left this place, and the government never took it back. Now we use it as a place of privacy." Red Hood said, plopping down on a couch. I sat in a recliner, sinking into the seat. Nightwing sat in a chair next to Hood, looking at me.

"So, going to tell?" Nightwing asked anxiously.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I mean, I don't remember being taken or anything. It was just like waking up, except it was like having the five first years of my life being erased. I don't even remember you guys. If I did, I probably would have found you guys sooner. But anyways, all I remember is waking up in some lab. Tubes were connected to me, and I remember freaking out. Then some lady named Talia walked up to me and told me to stop freaking out, in a nicer way than that, of course." I started, noticing they tensed at the name Talia. Did they know who she was?

"But, then after that, an old guy came up to me. He said his name was Ra's, and mine was Tim and that was all I needed to know. For the next 2 years he made me train none stop. If I didn't do something he said, he didn't feed me. I guess that's why I'm so used to not eating as much as I should. But I'm getting off track. Some where around the beginning of the 3rd year I was with him, he slipped something up. I had failed a mission because I didn't want to kill a man, and Ra's went off mumbling about something like how he didn't take me away from my family for this. After that I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. I spent the rest of that year trying to get out, and I found out from his computers that he stole me from Gotham. Once I left, I came here, nothing else to it." I said, looking down at my hands as memories flashed through my head of him beating me, calling me things like 'a mistake', and him experimenting on me. He was a demon though, so this was to be expected.

"So you've been here for 2 years? And we never saw you until now?" Red Hood asked shocked.

"Pretty much." I said with a nod.

Nightwing gave me a weird look, but I decided to ignore it. "So, what now?" I asked, shifting around uncomfortingly.

"Well, do you want to go back home? I'm sure B would take you back, after he got over his paranoia of course." Hood said, giving me a curious look.

"I... don't think so. At least, not yet. I just need a little time to get used to all this. Plus I have to finish somethings before I even think about going back." I said, shaking my head.

"That sounds fair enough to me. So, does 2 weeks sound like enough time?" Nightwing asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so." I said with a nod. The room was quiet then, no one not really knowing how to continue the conversation.

"You know, you don't need to be nervous all the time." Nightwing said, interrupting the silence that had washed over the room.

"How would you know if I'm nervous?" I asked confused.

"Wing has Empathy. It's gets really annoying though when he can read your emotions when you're in different rooms." Jason said, glaring at Dick.

"Not my fault that your mad all the time. Besides, that was before I learned how to turn it off. I couldn't help that I felt your anger." Dick said, glaring back at him.

"Wait, you can turn it off?" I asked suddenly, shocking them both.

They looked at me and nodded. "Do you not know how to control your power?" Hood asked.

I shook my head sadly and they gave me a pitiful look. "What is your power anyways?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"I'm an Empath of sorts." I said, looking at Hood when he groaned.

"Great. Just what we need, another empath." Hood grumbled while Nighwing smirked.

"I never said I was an Empath like him." I said to him, making them both look confused.

"There's only one kind of Empathy, Tim." Nightwing said.

"No there's not. You sense feelings by just being in the same room as a person. I get memories by touching someone's skin." I said, shaking my head.

"You get memories? I never heard of an Empath like that." Hood said with a thoughtful look.

"Well, that's... different. And I don't think it can be turned off. If you can only use it when you touch a person then I think that is how you can control it." Dick said with a frown.

"Oh." I said. Well, there goes all hope of being able to take off these gloves.

The room plunged into silence again, Jason and Dick sending me a few apologetic looks. "Wait, if you can get memories from people doesn't that mean you can get your memory back from us?" Dick asked suddenly.

"Yeah, probably. I never really thought about doing that." I said with a nod.

"Do you want to try it?" Jason asked.

The thought of getting my memories back was an amazing one, and it seemed like it was too good to be true. And it probably was considering all the memories they both had. "I- yeah. I want to try. I mean, it's probably the only way I'll get my memory back." I said with a nod after a while.

I moved next to Jason, sitting on the couch since I couldn't sit next to Dick. Really I didn't need to hold his hand, and it would only make us both feel weird, so I just grabbed his ankle once I took my gloves off.

It was weird, trying to search through Jason's memories. Everything from before he was 14 was fuzzy, making it hard to focus on any memory he had at all unless it happened in the past 2 years.

But eventually, I made it back 5 years in his memory. He was 10 then, meaning he played around with me a lot then. It felt like hours, but every single moment I spent searching through his memories, I remembered more and more about myself.

Like when I got to a memory where we were playing tag and ended up playing a prank on Damian, who I finally remembered that I hated with all my being, it triggered more memories than that. I remembered playing hide and seek with him in a Manor, Wayne Manor I think, full speed and getting scolded later by Alfred, finally remembering why I thought of an old man and cookies when I tried to remember him.

What made me wonder, was how did he end up being like this? Sure he was rude then, but he wasn't anything like the Jason now.

I went up to when he 14, figuring that it must have been at that time since the memories before that were fuzzy. When I sped through the memories of when he was 14, I found something I found a memory I never thought I would find.

He was being beaten by the Joker with a crow bar, the torture going on for hours. I sped to the end when Joker left, knowing somebody must have saved him. After all, he wouldn't be here if someone hadn't saved him, right?

But no one came, and seconds later, the building exploded, the memory so painful it gave me pain just watching it. Even though this happened, I didn't let go of Jason's ankle. I pushed forward, searching for something that could make him come back alive.

I found it when the memories started to clear, the fuzziness going away. But even then I had to focus to find out why he was alive. A hand was on my shoulder, shaking me. I might have heard a voice yell, but they were so distant I was sure if I really heard the voice.

I saw blunt nails clawing at a coffin, trying to get out while trying not to breathe too much. Dirt rained around Jason, and I skipped to another memory since it was hard to watch my big brother claw his way out of his own coffin.

The next memory was of him being pushed into a pit, and everything becoming so much clearer, not just in his memories, but in his thoughts. Then hands grabbed my arms that were covered by my hoodie, pulling them away from Jason's ankle, and away from his memories.

"Find out enough, kid?" Jason asked, glaring at me slightly though he was probably pissed off since he knew I was going through other memories.

"I- um- yeah. Thanks." I said, hanging my head.

He sighed, settling himself on the couch while Dick just stared at us confused. "What just happened?" Dick asked.

"Stuff." Me and Jason said together to avoid talking about what we both knew happened.

He narrowed his eyes at us, and I stood up from the couch. "I'm leaving. I need to get back to my place before the stupid bats take it over." I said, running out of the building and to my place quickly before anyone could say anything.

When I made it to my room, I scowled at myself for being so nosy. Maybe I shouldn't go back with them after all. If I could piss off one member of my family this easily, than maybe I didn't need to try to be apart of something I'm not apart of.

I laid down on my cot, tired from looking through the memories. I went asleep with guilt, and had a nightmare, just like I always did every night. Only except this time, it felt like I deserved it.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! By the way, I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I could have. I just had a bad week and I didn't want that to affect my writing. But anyways, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples! My week is starting to get better, so I should be able to update without too much delay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

I sat up in my bed, tears tracking down my face as the sun rose. Most kids my age didn't wake up this early, but most kids my age didn't have nightmares like me either. I choked back a sob as I remembered the nightmare, trying to not cry too loudly.

The nightmare had been about when I failed a mission for Ra's, an important one. Usually Ra's kept calm, but this had been a mission I couldn't fail, but I did, and the effects of that were forever scarred into my mind.

_~Nightmare~_

"I told you not to fail Timothy, I told you this was something you could not mess up!" Ra's said, his black claws digging into my arm.

"It wasn't my fault! The other men told me false orders! You said they would tell me what to do, I did what they told me to do!" I said, tears pricking my eyes.

"I've taught you how to tell a lie from the truth, Timothy, you should have known." Ra's growled, blood trickling down my arm as his claws pierced skin.

I held back my tears, determined not to let him see my fear, but he already knew it was there. "You will be punished for this." Ra's said in a low hiss, throwing me across the room.

My wings hit a wooden bookshelf hard, feathers falling to the floor like someone had a pillow fight with feather pillows. I looked up to see what Ra's was doing, then froze.

In his hand was a whip and in the other, a knife. Neither of these items made me feel good, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't back up because of the bookshelf, if I ran any where Ra's would catch me in seconds, and even if I did make it away from him, I would have to fight the entire League of Assassins to get out of here. I was screwed.

I didn't get any warning before Ra's lashed his whip at me, the hit landing straight across my chest. It ripped the fabric of my shirt, making a small cut. Blood spilled down my chest, and I curled up in a ball with my wings covering me like a shield.

The next blow came, ripping through my wings, making the hollow bird bones break. My wing that got hit dropped, and I tried to move out of the way of the whip.

He lashed his whip at my other wing, breaking the other wing. I yelled, the pain of both my wings being broken too much for me to be silent.

"Just remember Timothy, you brought this onto yourself." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver, my tears sliding down my face faster.

He dropped the whip, then pulled out his knife. The first slash was made across my chest, criss crossing with the whip mark on my chest. He didn't stop there, cutting at my legs and arms till the skin could barely be seen.

His hand slapped my face, his claws leaving 5 thin bloody lines across my face. Ra's stepped back for a second, looking at my bloody body. "Well, we can't have a broken bird now can we?" He said with a sadistic grin.

He grabbed me by my throat, cutting off the air in my throat. For a moment I thought he would kill me. It would make sense since he was very pissed off.

But he didn't do that. Instead he carried me to a different room, one I've never been allowed into, still choking me as he carried me. I breathed in little gasps that I managed to get, but my vision was blacking out at the edges.

Before I could register anything, I was dropped into water. But it wasn't just water.

This was green water, but that wasn't the only difference. I could feel it healing my body, my wings snapping back in place. But I also felt the memories of what made this happen to me crawl into my mind.

When the memory was finished, memories of other punishments took their place, making me scream and thrash around. I started choking again on the water, the strange liquid going down my throat and into my insides.

It felt like I was in there for hours, the memories flashing through my mind painfully. Finally a hand reached in and pulled me out. I looked around while trying to fight off the hand, and saw that it was Talia. "Timothy, you should not have made my father so mad." She said, waiting for me to calm down.

"I didn't. I did what I was told. He said follow the other men's orders. That's what I did." I said, my eyes darting around like I was crazy.

The memories wouldn't go away, all of them playing in my head at the same time. I felt the urge to scream and try to run out of here, but tried to push it down. It wasn't as hard as it should have been, but that was because I was used to pushing down my urges a lot. If I didn't push them down, this would have happened a lot more.

"I'll talk to him. Timothy, if I leave you here, will you be okay?" Talia asked, looking genuinely concerned.

I nodded after taking a deep breath, still shaking. "Alright. You should go to your room before Father sees I've let you out." Talia said, setting me down on the ground.

She left, leaving me with sagging wings and green water drenched cloths.

_~nightmare~_

The fact that I had this nightmare after sneaking around Jason's memories made it even worse. I didn't mean to look at those memories at first, but the guy _died. _I had to figure out why he was alive, all because of my stupid curiosity.

I started getting ready for school, walking slowly so I wouldn't be too early. The memories of Jason dying plagued my mind, and all I could do was listen to it happen over and over again.

This is why I didn't like using my powers. Something bad always happened when I used them, making me regret using them every single time. "Hey Tim, are you okay?" Steph asked as she and Cass walked up next to me.

"I had a bad night." I said softly.

"Can tell." Cass said with a frown.

"What happened?" Steph asked concerned.

I hesitated to answer, then said, "It's a long story."

"Well, you can tell us at recess then. Just don't let Mrs. Gathers see you so down. She'll start thinking she's gotten to you." Steph advised.

"Okay." I said with a nod as we walked into the school.

Steph was right, or would have been right if I hadn't put on a fake smile right after Mrs. Gathers saw my sad face. Right after I did smile, she scowled at me like I was the worst thing that happened to her. Well, the feeling was mutual.

The entire day Mrs. Gathers yelled at us how to multiple then told us we were all stupid when the whole class wasn't done in 5 minutes with a 3 back and front packet of multiplication problems. The irony was, I was actually smarter than her since I knew Arabic along with other languages I grew up learning and how to kick her sorry butt.

"She makes me want to hex her." Steph muttered as she flipped the page to her packet.

"And she makes me want to actually drink from a human. But I won't. Even if it would shut her up I bet she tastes like road kill." I whispered to Steph and Cass.

They snickered, making Mrs. Gathers look at all of us. "What's so funny, huh? Care to share with the rest of the class?" She sneered.

"Sure. We were just saying that you sound like a bull horn when you shout. Does your husband go deaf every time you yell at him, or do you just yell at us because your mad all the time?" Steph said, taking the lead this time.

"I'm sick of you 3! All three of you guys are going to serve lunch detention with me and your staying after school!" Mrs. Gathers yelled even louder, making all the other kids laugh.

We rolled our eyes and continued to work on our packet. What else was there to do with a teacher like this?

At lunch we got our food and walked back to Mrs. Gathers room. You would think she would actually stay there, but all she did was lock us in the room. How stupid could this teacher get?

"So, what happened?" Steph asked as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Well, it's complicated." I said, trying to get out of explaining.

"Tell." Cass commanded.

I sighed when they both glared at me. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone, okay?" I asked.

"Wasn't planning on it. So what is it?" Steph asked again.

"Well, first off, you guys should know that I don't live with my family." I started.

"Wait, why?" Steph asked immediately.

"Because when I was 5 I was kidnapped from them. When I was 8, I got away from the guy that took me, but I didn't remember who my family was. I think he did something to my memory, but I'm not sure." I explained, letting that sink in.

"Wait, how do we know your telling the truth? This is starting to sound pretty far-fetched." Steph said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I should have been angry at the accusation, but it did sound far-fetched, so I couldn't blame her. After all, how many 5 year olds get kidnapped from their family? "Well, I wouldn't do this to myself." I said, tugging my long sleeve shirt up to show my scars.

They stared at it with wide eyes, looking over every scar on my arm. "Okay, you're not making this up. But what does this have to do with anything now? You said you ran away when you were 8." Steph asked while Cass nodded in agreement with her.

"Because I think I might have found 2 older brothers." I said, looking down at my food.

"That's good thing, right?" Cass asked confused.

"You think it would be, but I messed up. Once I saw their family tattoo to know we were related, I wanted to get my memories back so much. And once I told them what my power was, they said they would let me try it. At first I just looked at the memories with me, but then I got curious. The brother's memories I looked at was fuzzy until he was 14. That wasn't normal, so I looked. I got too nosy, and now I'm not sure if I even belong with a family now." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Explain why you looked." Cass advised.

"I can't. It was horrible what I saw, and I'm not sure if I deserve the chance to explain." I said, laying my head on my desk so I could cry without looking them in the eyes.

"He'll listen. I'll make sure he does. I can make a paralyzing spell to keep him still so you can explain. I can have it ready by tonight." Steph said, putting her head in front of me.

"I don't need you to do that, but thanks." I said, laughing a little at her pout.

"Well, just try to get him to listen. Besides, if he doesn't like you after that, so what? Everyone hates their brothers and sisters anyways. At least you'll have something normal at home, right?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Steph and Cass." I said with a smile.

"What are friends for?" Steph asked with a smile and then hugged me.

This time I froze for a completely reason. This time I froze because, _oh my goodness Stephanie Brown was hugging me! _Cass just smirked at me. I glared at her, but that just made her smirk widen.

After a moment I hugged her back, my cheeks bright red. Then we pulled back, and started to eat lunch. "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" I asked after feeling eyes on my back for 5 minutes.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Steph said, then we all looked at the window.

We got one quick look at two teenage guys looking at our window from a field on the highschool across the street. Usually the highschool field being right across from our classroom, but now it was a problem. Because it was Jason and Dick, and did they just watch me hug Steph? And were they laughing?

"Stalkers, much?" Steph muttered, Cass nodding. I just nodded, not mentioning that they were my brothers.

Sadly, the day passed quickly. Usually this would be a good thing. But really, I didn't want to talk to Dick and Jason. Espcially after they saw me hug Steph. I would never hear the end of it.

I guess fate hated me, because Dick walked up to me, Cass, and Steph when we were walking home. Jason wasn't with him. "Hey, aren't you the guy that was looking at our classroom from the highschool field?" Steph asked, glaring at them.

"Maybe." Dick said with a smirk.

"Stalkers!" Steph yelled at them before running away with Cass. I just tried to stop blushing.

"Nice girlfriend there, Timmy." Dick teased.

"She's not my girlfriend! And I'm only 10!" I said, blushing like crazy now.

"So that's why you were blushing when she hugged you." Dick teased with a grin.

I blushed even harder. "Timmy, what happened when you looked at Jason's memories? After you left, he was really mad. What did you do?" Dick asked, concerned and curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quickly, walking towards my place a little bit quicker.

"Tim, if it was an accident, just tell that to Jason. You know he used to run into buildings all the time because he could control his speed, he'd understand." Dick said, trying to comfort me.

"That's thing, it wasn't an accident! I wanted to know why his memories were fuzzy up to a certain age because I was nosy, and I went too far. Just like always." I said, turning away from him and running to my place full speed.

Really, it was stupid to run to my place. Dick was faster than me since he drank human blood, but I didn't think about it since I was too busy running.

When I made it to my room, I just fell onto my cot. I didn't know what to do now, so I just stared at the stack of books that had cluttered up my room. I never really thought about what I would do once I found my family, now that was coming to bite me in the butt.

"So this is your place, huh Timmy?" Dick asked when he pushed the wooden plank that covered the hole to get down.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"You have a lot of books here." Dick noted, looking at one of the books, the old one I got a few days ago.

"Careful, it's old. The pages are kind of worn." I warned as he looked through the pages.

After a while he shut the book, then said, "You were trying really hard to find us, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I figured I didn't have anything else to do." I said with a shrug.

Dick sat next to me, still giving me some space. I wasn't sure if this was because he was afraid I would look into his memories or because he didn't want to make me see anything. I'm not sure I want to know.

"How much did you see in Jason's memories?" Dick asked after a long pause of silence.

"I saw that he died, and that he came back alive in that green water. Honestly, I thought the pit just healed physical wounds, not mental. After all, it seems to leave you with more mental problems then anything." I mused out loud.

Dick looked confused, giving me a weird look. "Why do you feel like you understand?" Dick asked, obviously using his Empath powers.

"Because I was put into that pit, too. Only Ra's tried to drown me in it." I said, staring out the window of my room.

Dick didn't say anything for a second, but what he did surprised me. He hugged me, so tightly I thought I might choke. "Di-ick. Can'...t br..e.a..t...h...e!" I managed to gasp out.

"Oh, sorry!" Dick said putting me down on my cot with a sheepish grin.

I gasped as I swallowed down air, coughing a few times. "Do you always hug people so much?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dick said with a grin.

"Well, I guess that's as much as a warning as I'll ever get." I muttered.

Dick rolled his eyes, then looked like he had a lightbulb idea. "Hey Tim, can you show people your memories? Like, reverse what you do?" Dick asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I've never tried." I said with another shrug.

"Okay then, try it on me." Dick said, holding out one of his arms.

I looked at him in shock, edging backwards from him. "No. I can't. I'm tired of screwing up with this." I said, shaking my head.

"Timmy, you won't screw up. What ever happens, I gave you permission to do it. Got it?" Dick asked gently. I nodded shakily, then took off my gloves slowly.

I grabbed Dick's hand, his tan hands engulfing my small pale ones. His were warm compared to mine, and it made me want to get rid of my stupid gift, just so I could know what it was like to feel another persons skin.

I focused on showing him the first memory I remember, pushing it into his mind instead of letting his memories come into my mind. Memories swimmed around my mind, but they weren't Dick's, they were mine. I pushed the memory into Dick's brain, feeling sweat pour down my face. "So that's the first thing you remember, huh?" Dick asked breathlessly.

I let go of his hand, my breaths coming out short and clipped. "Yeah. Not the best thing to remember." I said, putting my gloves back on.

"Well, come on." Dick said, tugging me towards the wooden board.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

"We're going to talk to Jay. Duh." Dick said, rolling his eyes.

I tried to claw at his hand to make him leave me along, but he ended up throwing me over his shoulder. "You're a horrible big brother." I muttered.

"No way, I'm awesome." Dick said with a grin.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter! Also, I may or may not be able to update as much this week because my big sister is coming back home from college, and she's taking back her room. So now I have to clean all my stuff up and get it into the room I'm going to share with my little sister. But, I'll try to update as much as possible, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

I've been taught how to do a lot of things. I know several different languages, I know how to fly, and I know how to kill a man within a second. What I was never taught how to do, or don't remember being taught anyways, was how to apologize.

So I think it was perfectly understandable that I freaked out on the way to where ever the hell Jason is. Because I can't even look a guy in the eyes and apologize to him for stepping on his shoes let alone apologize for looking through Jason's head.

"Stop freaking out, Timmy. If you just show Jay you know what it's like inside the pit and say your sorry, he'll forgive you." Dick said as he dragged me around on the roof tops to look for Jason.

"1) It's not that easy to talk about something like that. 2) I don't know how to say sorry! I was trained how to kill people, not how to say sorry for making a mistake." I said, trying to claw his hands off my shirt collar.

"That makes two of us, Kid." I heard a voice say behind us.

I jerked in Dick's grip, trying to turn around quickly. All I was able to do was turn my head to see his face through the corner of my eyes. "Sheesh, you look like I'm about to do something horrible to you. And what were you saying about whatever is not easy to talk about?" Jason asked with a smirk, but I could tell he still had some anger in his eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure if your still pissed or not." I said, taking a step back when Dick finally let go of me.

"I have had a couple of years to get over it, I fine." Jason said stiffly.

Well, that would be a good excuse, except his eyes showed he was lying. Because I knew what it was like for people to mention the pit to me, and I knew, no matter how long, you will always get pissed off when it's mentioned. "You know, that's a completely bullshit lie. It doesn't really matter how long you were dipped into it, you never get over it. Besides, you're a terrible liar." I said, laying down on the roof while secretively making sure my wings don't get crushed.

There was a moment of silence, than Jason said, "How exactly would you know that?" The funny thing was _how _he said it. I don't actually think I've ever heard anyone so overly protective of me before, it's almost like... I had an overprotective older brother.

"Well, let's just say I should probably have more scars by now." I said, remembering the way Ra's clawed my face before he dipped me into that pit. The healing factor was probably the only good thing about the pit. After all, trying to go to school with 5 claw marks scarred on my face wouldn't be much fun. Though Mrs. Gathers wouldn't make me stay after school as much probably, either.

"_He put you in the pit?" _Jason asked angrily, his voice coming out in a weird possessive, overprotective way.

I looked up at his face, his green eyes swirling with the urge to kill somebody. In the corner of my eye, I saw Dick looking emotionally conflicted. Part of him looked like he wanted to be mad right along with Jay, and the other part looked like he wanted to laugh at Jason's protectiveness. "Yeah, right after nearly killing me." I said with a nod.

The fact that Jason was so unpredictable was one of the reasons I liked him, but right now, it wasn't a very good thing. Because out of all the things to piss him off, this was not something I thought would piss him off. "Um, maybe we should stop talking about the pit. You know, before Jason kills somebody." Dick said, trying to get Jason to sit back down. It doesn't work.

"You know, I never thought you would get this angry over me being put into the pit." I said, then shut my mouth, because that wasn't supposed to be spoken out loud.

Jason stops trying to get up from where was perched on the roof's ledge, and narrows his eyes at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not used to anyone being this concerned over my well being I guess." I said after a while.

I didn't even get a warning before Dick pounced me, nearly hugging the life out of me, and almost crushing my wings. Luckily, I managed to shift them to where he was just hugging my body and not my wings. "You know, you make it incredibly hard to not hug you." Dick mumbled, hugging me close to his chest.

"Dick, let me go." I said, trying to push out of his grip as Jason laughed. Bastard.

"Grayson, why are you hugging him on a roof?" I heard a voice ask, a voice that has become more familiar after I searched through Jason's memories. Demon prat.

"Hey, Dami. What are you doing here?" Dick asked, letting me go to look up at him.

"Father asked me to look for you guys. Who is he?" Damian asked, his nose scrunching in a way that shows he's disgusted.

Really it shouldn't hurt that he doesn't know me, but it does. Because wasn't he the one that was supposed to remember what I looked like when I was 5? "You met him, remember? On the first day of school, when we were walking home?" Dick says, trying to help his memory along.

"Tt. Why is he here? And why is he looking at me like that?" Damian asked, the first one to see my terrified face. Because the first time I saw him, I didn't really look up at his face, so I didn't notice _how much he looked like Ra's and Talia. _He had the same nose, the same shape eyes, and most of all, he had the same scowl that was the center of almost all my nightmares.

"Nothing. I'm going to my place." I said, standing up and jumping down to the ground.

I heard shouts of concern behind me, probably Dick worried I would get hurt. But I was taught how to make landings like this without my wings and not get hurt, so I wasn't hurt when I landed in an alley. I ran towards my place full speed, curling up on my cot when I got there.

The pain of the memories of Ra's and that horrible scowl swirled around my head. Everything from when I got my wings to Ra's trying to drown me in the pit replayed inside my head. Eventually it just got too much for me to keep it all in.

I started to cry with my face pressed into the cot, the tears pooling up in the thin mattress. "Are you okay, kid?" I heard Jason ask from my window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice coming out in between sobs.

"I'm here to figure out why you ran off when you saw Damian while Dick keeps the little shit from following me. Why are you crying? Because I know Damian's face is really ugly, but you know, it's not that bad that you have to cry over it." Jason said, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"It's because Damian looks too much like Ra's! And every night I have nightmares of what that guy did to me, and Damian looks too much like him, and I keep on getting flashbacks of what Ra's did. And it's just too much." I said, sobbing into the cot even harder.

The cot dipped under Jason's weight as he sat down next to me, and ran his gloved hands through my hair. "Kid, do you even know why he looks like Ra's?" Jason asked.

I shook my head, tears rolling down my face. "Well, he's Bruce's and Talia's kid." Jason said, making me freeze.

Really, that wasn't the best thing to say to me at the moment, because seconds later I was hyperventilating. "Tim, calm down! The demon is with Bruce for a reason. Just like the rest of us, well except for Dick, he got screwed over by Talia and Ra's too. He won't hurt you like Ra's did, and he won't go behind your back like Talia. Trust me, I wouldn't be around if he did." Jason said, gripping my shoulders to make me turn around and look at him.

Jason's eyes softened when he saw my face, and he sighed. "Look, I'm terrible at this older brother thing, but I can tell you right now, nobody is going to hurt you. And Ra's hasn't even been here for years. And..." Jason trails off then when his hand feels something on my back.

My eyes widen when I feel my left-wing shift under his hand, and it makes me try to back away from him, because I know what's going to come up next. He's going to ask me what the hell is on my back, and when he sees, he's going to call me a freak, just like Ra's said they would.

"Kid, why does it feel like you have feathers on your back?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes at my even paler face.

I didn't answer, biting my lip so hard blood starts to drip down my chin slowly. When he saw that I wasn't going to answer, he turns me around while I kick out at him, and he peers down the back of my shirt. "Kid, you weren't born an angel. How the fuck do you have wings?" Jason asked, his voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Well, Ra's kind of experimented on me. Can you take your hand off my wing? When Ra's experimented on me, he used real bird DNA. That means the bones in my wings are hollow. Bones that are hollow aren't very strong, so your hand is kind of hurting me." I said, wincing slightly.

He let go, but gave me a look that screamed that he wanted a better explanation. "Wait here, Kid. I'm going to get Dickie." Jason said before running out of my place.

I groaned, laying back down on my cot. I could already tell, this wasn't going to be a pretty conversation.

I looked out the window Jason left out of, and froze. Blocking the lights of the city, was Batman himself. And he didn't look happy.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I promise I'll update soon so you can know what happens, but until then, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not updating so long. My older sister just got back from college and she's taking back her room, so I have to go back to sharing with my little sister. *shutters* Well, here's the chapter!**

**disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

I always imagined what my dad would be like. I thought, maybe he would look a little bit like me, and perhaps he would be slightly distant, but still be nice. My imagination was actually kind of close, but I never thought he would be _Batman. _Well, at least I was right about the distant part.

"How much did you hear?" I asked quietly.

"Enough to get Jason and Dick in trouble." He said, stepping into the room.

I nodded, biting my lower lip. "Hey, Timmy, Jay said... oh shit." Dick said with wide eyes as he climbed through the window with Jason who had wide eyes as well.

"You knew." Batman said, glaring at the two oldest.

"Yeah. I think that's kind of obvious B." Jason said, not showing any emotion. Not much scared me, but seeing Jason like this, it freaked me out. Jason was usually mad, smirking, or teasing, but he was never emotionless.

"It's not their fault. I asked them to not tell for 2 weeks so I could get used to all _this._" I said, gesturing around to everyone in the room.

Dick and Jason looked at me like I was crazy for taking the blame, but who knew, maybe I was. After all, what sane person would admit to doing something the Batman didn't like in front of the Batman himself?

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose, and he sighed. "We're all going to the cave. Now." He ordered, looking at me like he was daring me to say no.

"Whatever you say B. Hold on, kid." Jason said, picking me up and running towards the cave full speed.

I laughed as the wind rushed through my hair and snagged at my cloths. The sad thing with Jason running so fast, the ride was over in a matter of seconds, and the fun ended with it. So when we got to the cave, the air musty and dank, I pouted when he had to put me down. "Seriously, you will be the only one to pout over the ride being over." Jason chuckled, ruffling my hair with his gloved hands.

"I still don't get why no one else likes it." I said, fixing my hair.

"I believe that has to do with the sanity of others." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Alfred behind me with a plate of his cookies I remember him always baking. Apparently I wasn't the only one to remember the other, because Alfred paled deathly white when the others made it to the cave, including Damian.

"I see you have finally found Master Timothy." Alfred said to Batman after a few moments.

Batman nodded and gestured for me to walk to a Med. Bay. I looked at him confused, but followed. I wasn't hurt, and he couldn't take a blood test to check if I really was his Tim. So what was he doing?

He made me sit down on a medical table with a girl in a wheel chair next to him, bringing in some things like needles, and other stuff. The thing was, I didn't recognize her from my memories or Jason's. She wasn't even remotely familiar. Who was she?

"What are you going to do? You can't tell if we're related through a blood test." I said, fidgeting on the table nervously.

"There is 30 trillion red blood cells in our bodies, about 10 thousand of them are our original blood cells." Batman said, cleaning the needle.

"But how would you be able to locate them, let alone compare them to yours? Isn't that impossible?" I asked confused.

"We've been working on locating blood cells for a while." Batman said simply.

"Can you roll up your sleeve?" The girl asked, taking the needle from Batman so he could talk to Jason and Dick, both of my older brother's having a look of dread.

I froze slightly, then rolled it up enough so she could see the vein to put the needle in. "Can you just, try not to touch my skin? Please?" I asked with a pleading look.

"Yeah. Is your power triggered by touch?" She asked. Her hand clasped mine as she poked the needle into my arm. I sighed in relief when she didn't touch my arm, but grimaced when I felt the memories of the needle come into my brain. But since it was only touching my arm just a little bit, I could focus on something else to take my mind off the memories.

"Yes. What's your name? I don't really remember you." I asked with a frown.

"Barbara, and I wasn't around before you went missing, so you wouldn't remember me." Barbara said with a smile as she drew my blood.

"Yeah, that would make sense." I said as I shivered from the memories the needle was sending me. Different people getting their blood drawn like Batman, Jason, Dick, and Damian all popped up in my mind with clips of conversations. I shook my head to try to get rid of the memories, and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you alright? Your shivering." Barbara asked as she pulled the needle out.

"I'm fine. And you don't need to put on a band-aid, I'm not bleeding much." I said, pulling down my sleeve.

"Okay." She said, giving me a weird look. She put the blood sample into the computer to analyze, then turned back to what she was doing before.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched her shuffle some tarot cards.

"Well, I've heard that seers can channel their energy through the tarot cards. I've been trying but it's hard." Barbara said with a sigh.

"That's because you're doing it wrong." I said.

She turned her wheelchair to face me and asked, "How would you know?"

"Well, I've done it before, and the past and present cards were always right." I said with a shrug.

She passed me her cards, and demanded," Show me."

"Okay." I said simply before starting to shuffle.

I felt energy flow through my body as I shuffled, and I laid down the cards on the medical table "You know, you don't have to flip them over." I said, looking up at her.

"Well, I have to make sure you weren't lying about being right." Barbara said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but the thing you have to realize about tarot cards, the cards aren't always good." I said with a frown.

Barbara flipped the past card over, and the Star card was shown. "You do know what the Star card means, right?" I asked, hoping not to have to explain.

"Yeah. It shows that I thought I lost something in the past when I really didn't lose anything." Barbara said, turning a little pale.

She flipped the present card over, and The Lovers card was shown, making me blush. "Um, you know what this one means too, right? Because I do not want to be the one to explain that card." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know what it means." Barbara said with a laugh, looking over at Dick getting lectured with Jason.

She flipped the future card, showing that it was the Empress card. "This one I don't know. What does this one mean?" Barbara asked as I blushed as red as her hair.

"Um. The Empress is supposed to symbolize creation and the giving of life. More or less, it basically means your having a kid." I said, blushing even harder.

She blinked at me, then laughed. "Well, you got the first two right, lets just hope the last one is right too." She said with a smile.

I nodded with my blush fading slightly. The computer beeped, showing that it was done analyzing my blood. "It's a 100% match, Bruce." Barbara said to Batman who had looked over at us for the results.

Batman looked at me with a slightly surprised look, but then it turn hard. I looked away from his hard gaze, fidgeting slightly on the medical bed. "Told you." Dick said with a smile, turning Batman's attention to him and not me.

I sent him a grateful look and looked at everyone else. Damian was glaring at me like I was a pest, but I just glared back at him. What right did he have to glare at me? He didn't know me, not anymore anyways. "So you did. Alfred, will you prepare a guest bed room till a more permanent room can be made?" Batman asked, looking at the butler who was smiling a little.

"Of course, Master Bruce. Please follow me, Master Timothy." Alfred said, turning towards me.

I nodded, blushing slightly from being called 'master'. When I had looked into Jason's memories, Alfred had called me that all the time, but it was weird to be called that now when I've been used as an experiment and a punching bag by Ra's. Oh well, I guess I would just have to get used to it.

Alfred led me up the stairs to the batcave, and I heard sounds of yelling behind my back as we disappeared from eye sight. "Alfred, is me being here going to cause a problem?" I asked, looking up at him nervously.

"No, I believe Master Bruce is just mad that he was not told about you before. He is very overprotective like that." Alfred said with a sigh. I blinked, then nodded. While overprotective wouldn't have been a word I would have used, it did feel nice to think that he cared about my well-being.

I looked around the manor hallways we passed through, each one making the manor seem more and more like a huge maze. "How does anyone get around this place without getting lost? It's huge!" I said when we turned to _another _hallway.

"Well, you knew most of this place when you were 5, I believe you will know most of this place soon enough." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"Maybe, though I don't remember knowing this place. Memories are a foggy thing for me." I said with a shrug.

Alfred frowned at that, but he looked like he wasn't too surprised by it. "Sadly, that was expected of you, if you were ever found." Alfred said, stopping at a door.

He opened it, showing a room with dark blue walls, a twin sized bed, and a black dresser. The room was empty of anything else, like it was waiting to be filled. "This was your old room. I thought it would be appropriate for you to have it back after the 5 years you've been missing." Alfred said as I walked in.

"This was my room? I never really thought of me having a blue room. That seems a little bit more like Dick." I said thoughtfully. Honestly, I liked red and gold a little bit more, but that was probably because of my wings.

"You were more like Master Richard when you were a toddler. We were hoping you would grow out of it. As wonderful as Master Richard is, we do not, and never will, need another one." Alfred said.

I laughed a little, then sat down on the edge of my bed. The bed was 100 times softer and better than the thin cot I slept in at the bell tower. I actually almost feel asleep on it right then and there. But I didn't, because that would be embarrassing. Plus, I was hungry. So hungry that my stomach growled.

"If you are done looking at your room, I will take you down to the dining room now." Alfred said with a gentle smile as I blushed.

The walk to the dining room was just as confusing as the walk to my room, but I at least knew how to get half way to my room now. "Figured you come down here at some point." Jason mumbled from the dining table where he was drinking something out of a cup.

Vampires blood always deplenished quickly, making the need for us to drink blood. However since most of our bodies, just like humans, was made out of water, we still needed to drink that. The point to all this info, I had no idea what Jason was drinking in that cup. "What are you drinking? It smells weird." I said, wrinkling my nose a little.

"Jason calls it a Bloody Mary. Really it's just a mixture of beer and blood heated up. Kind of like a hot totte, only it uses blood to sweeten it up instead of honey or sugar." Dick explained from where he was drinking a glass of dark blood that made me drool a little.

"Oh. That's why it smells weird." I said, looking over at Alfred, who was handing me the a glass of blood like Dick had.

I took it from him, drinking a little bit out of it before sitting next to Jason. "So, what was it Jason said I needed to see?" Dick asked as Alfred left.

I paused drinking the blood in my cup, then gulped down my drink before setting down my cup. "I don't really think there's any easy way to tell you." I mumbled.

"Okay then, show me." Dick said with a shrug.

I looked over at Jason nervously, and he nodded. I slid off my seat and walked to Dick. "Just... look down the back of my shirt." I muttered, blushing like crazy.

Dick looked at me confused before looking down my shirt when I turned around. He gasped seconds later, and I felt fingers touch my wings. "You know, my wings are actually really sensitive. So could you please not touch them?" I asked, my wings shifting in my shirt.

"Oh yeah, sorry. But why do you have them in the first place?" Dick asked, looking really freaked out.

"Ra's." I said simply, sitting back in my seat to finish my drink.

Dick paled, then set his own glass down. "I don't understand. Why would he want to do that to you?" Dick asked.

"I'll let you know when I find out." I said, glaring down at the table.

"So, you really think Bruce will let me live here?" I asked after a while.

"Well, he told Alfred he would make an permanent room, so I think that's a yes." Jason said with a smirk.

I smiled at the thought, sipping the blood in my cup.

Of course fate just hates me enough that I can't enjoy this moment with my brothers, because seconds later, my vision blackened out.

It felt like I was floating around in this darkness, my eyes closed so I didn't have to see the vision I knew would be above. But fate hated me, so of course it would have Barbara here to tap my shoulder to make me look at her.

"Tim, what are you doing here?" Barbara asked confused.

"My guess, to watch this." I said, pointing to the scene playing above us.

Above us was all of us at Ra's palace. I widened my eyes when I saw Cass and Steph there as well and gasped. What would Steph and Cass have to do with Ra's?

"Make up your mind, Timothy. It's either your freedom or these two girl's lives along with your families. What will it be?" I heard Ra's say as 2 of his ninja's held knifes at their throats.

My future self looked around at the scene around him. All of the bats were locked inside an iron cage, looking at what was happening in front of them. Then, just like that, the vision was over.

"Timmy, are you okay?" I heard Dick say when I opened my eyes to the present.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You've been staring at your glass for a while, kid. Dick was asking if you were okay?" Jason said, giving me a concerned look mixed with protective.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just... thinking." I said with a nod.

"Okay, if you say so." Dick said with a frown. Jason narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't ask anything. Good. Because, honestly, I didn't know what to say.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

That night I walked back to my room, with a little help from Alfred. The elder vampire somehow knew that I didn't know the entire way back to my room and helped me get there after showing me the nearest bathroom. If he had the power to read minds, I wouldn't have been so freaked out. But the ancient vampire's power was to heal, not to read minds, so how did he know? Well, I guess it might have been an experience thing. Living hundreds of years could teach a man a lot of things after all.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and laid down on the twin bed that used to be mind when I was 5. The bed was the most comfortable thing I've ever laid down on, especially since Ra's had me sleep on thin blanket when I was with him and I've slept on a thin cot for the past 2 years. It was probably a temper pedic bed since the mattress molded around my form when I sank into it slightly. "Good night, Master Timothy." Alfred said, turning off the lights.

"Night." I slurred as I fell asleep on the bed from pure exhaustion and comfort. But, just like every night, I regretted it.

~_~ Nightmare~~_

"What makes you think anyone else will want you, hm Timothy? For starters, you are a vampire. You suck the blood of humans. Any person you meet will immediately run away from you. And even if you do manage to find your family or some other mystical creature, how will you get by with your wings? Even among freaks, you are the weirdest creature to walk this earth. Trust me Timothy, you are an outcast, and no matter what you do or who you meet, you will always stay like that." Ra's said coldly, looking down at my crumpled form on the ground that was covered in blood.

I had tried to get away again, and I failed, again. This was the consequence. "Why should I believe you? You're the one who took me from my family." I muttered, my voice coming out in a harsh croak.

"Consider the facts. The ninja here even call you a freak, and they came here to work for me willingly. What does that tell you?" Ra's asked.

What did it tell me? A lot. How would I know that if I found my family that they wouldn't turn me away? The thing was, I didn't know anything about my family, so I didn't know. But I couldn't let Ra's win this conversation, so I said, "That your ninja's are so afraid of a little kid that they make fun of me to feel better about themselves. What does that tell you?"

His mouth screwed into a scowl, then kicked me hard in the ribs, breaking another one. I bit into my gloved hand, muffling my screams. "I would hate to have to put you in the pit again, but I will do it, have I made myself clear?" Ra's asked, kneeling down to my level and yanking my head up by my hair.

My eyes widened at the mention of the pit, and I felt myself pale about 10 times more than usual. "Yes." I said in a fearful whisper. If it was one thing I was afraid of, it was the pit. The pain of being left in there to drown only to get brought back every time your near death was horrible, not to mention the painful memories it made me re-see in slow mode.

"Good." Ra's said with an evil grin when he saw my fear show so clearly on my face.

The scene in front of me changed, but I was still in Ra's throne room. And so was every other bat. "Choose Timothy. Their lives or your freedom?" Ra's asked with an evil grin.

"Timothy, don't do it! If you join him, he'll just get stronger." I heard Damian snap from where he was locked up. That probably should have sounded horrible, considering his words didn't sound like he would miss me. However, this was Damian, and I remembered enough to know that this was how his concern sounded.

"Neither." I said in a whisper.

I attacked Ra's with a knife I somehow had in my hand, only to find that he was next to Cass. His claws were wrapped around her throat, and she wailed as he broke her neck. "NO!" Steph screamed, that probably being the loudest thing I've ever heard her say.

We both ran at Ra's attacking him with a renewed fury for him killing Cass. But he was more experienced in fighting, and he just dodged us easily. Of course this had a meaning. I knew it had to have one. Why would Ra's just dodge when he could kill us easily? "Ahhh!"

Me and Steph both turned around to see Dick with a knife through his chest. It was pulled out, and the ninja turned towards Jason, was already fighting off at least a dozen ninja. "Jason!" I screamed as I saw his throat slit. His eyes were wide and his tan skin was now a pale white that matched mine.

Damian fell next to him in a bloody heap with blood pouring out of multiple wounds in his chest. The only one was Bruce, Barbara being the first killed. All the ninja's were attacking him. You would think the great Batman could take them, but from previous injuries, he was seriously weakened. It was surprising that he could last this long. But eventually, he too, fell to the ground in a bloody mess. And all I could do was stand there, frozen like a statue.

"Ti-im." I heard Steph mutter, and turned to have Steph fall onto me. Her eyes were closing with the haze of death in her eyes, and she died seconds later from a sword wound that went through her heart.

"You should have chosen, Timothy. Now all this is your fault." Ra's said, laying a hand on my shoulder that was shaking with sobs.

I fell to the floor, dropping Steph on the ground with me. I cried over her body, sobbing loudly with the monsters hand who killed them in the first place on my shoulder, ready to drag me away to do his will. And it was all my fault.

_~~Nightmare~~_

I shot up in my bed screaming at the top of my lungs, the shouts coming out fearful and weird. My throat was sore, like I had been yelling for a lot longer than the few minutes I was awake. It wouldn't surprise me if I had though. This wouldn't be the first time I found out I screamed while I was asleep.

I stopped screaming, now I was just crying pathetically into my hands. Sobs wracked through my chest, making my shoulders shake. "Tim, are you okay?" I heard Bruce's deep baritone voice ask from the door way.

I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face like a waterfall. He sighed and closed the door behind him. "Close your eyes while I turn the lights on." He ordered gently.

I shut my eyes tightly, my breath loud as I tried to stop the sobs from coming up. There was a small _click _of the light switch being flipped, and I opened my eyes to adjust to the light.

Bruce sat next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around me in a one arm hug. He gently leaned me against him, silently showing me that I could just cry myself out instead of trying to bottle the tears up. So, I cried into his chest.

He rubbed my shoulder, careful to not touch my back. That much didn't surprise me considering he eavesdropped on the conversation I had with Jason, he probably did know about my wings. What was surprising was that he wasn't as distant as he had been in the cave.

But from some of Jason's memories I accidentally picked up, I knew Bruce didn't like showing his emotions in front of others, but seemed fine if it was just 1 on 1. Most of the time.

"Everyone was dead. It was all my fault." I managed to get out through sobs.

"Who was dead, Tim?" Bruce asked gently, still rubbing my shoulder.

"Everyone. Jason, Damian, Cass, Barbara, Dick, Steph, even you. And all I could do was just watch." I sobbed.

"I know your smart enough to know that we can't be taken down that easily, Tim. Well, most of are, I don't know about Steph and Cass. Who are they?" Bruce asked, his voice boarding teasing.

"Friends." I muttered, pushing my head into his chest more so he couldn't see my blush.

"I'm sure. Anyways, I highly doubt we would die that easily." Bruce said, and I saw a small upward twitch of his lip.

"And considering it was Ra's that killed you guys, it's highly possible he could do it." I said.

Bruce's grip on my shoulder tightened slightly, but then loosened slightly while being tense at the same time. "Tim, if Ra's hasn't been able to find you for 2 years, what makes you think that he would find you now?" Bruce asked.

"I know he will. So does Barbara." I said, curling my legs into my chest.

"And how do you both know while everyone else doesn't?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

I swallowed thickly, looking down at my gloves. "I just know. It's the same with Barbara. You can ask her later." I said.

Bruce sighed again, then said, "Well, never the less, we can protect ourselves. You should know this, Tim, considering how smart you are." Bruce said.

"How do you know I'm smart?" I asked curiously.

"I looked at a few of the books in the room you were sleeping in. You do realize there a few that even Dick would have trouble with, right? Yet you've made notes on all of them, so you do know how to read it. If that doesn't mean you smart, I don't know what does." Bruce said.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Yes. You should probably get some sleep. From what Dick and Jason said, you do have school tomorrow, so you need to be able to wake up for that." Bruce said, ruffling my hair.

I don't think he knew about my whole 'touching' problem, but there was a chance he might have. Because the memories I got when his skin touched mine were focused on showing me good ones. Things like how he saw me play around with my brothers or me walking with him to the park.

I always wondered if good memories would help me have good dreams, but I never got the chance to prove it. Now I did though, because when I went to sleep with those final memories in my head, I didn't have another nightmare.

Bruce POV

Tim fell asleep soon after I ruffled his hair, looking slightly confused before succumbing to sleep. He was probably trying to figure out if I knew about his power. Vampire powers usually came up at the age of 6, but Tim had been a late bloomer, showing signs of a weird kind of empathy. I tried focusing good memories into Tim the last time he had a nightmare when he was 5, and it worked, so it didn't surprise me that it worked again 5 years later.

I tucked him back into bed, then shut the lights back off so it wouldn't bother Tim. "You know about Tim's powers." Jason said when I walked out of the room. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes. Tim showed some signs of his powers right before he was kidnapped. As it turns out, he was the only one that showed any early signs." I said, walking down to the cave to finish my research.

"Well, considering his mom, it's not surprising." Jason muttered.

I stopped, then sighed. "Jason, you know you aren't an accident." I said.

"Well, it's kind of hard to think that when you've been told that you were made during a night when both your parents were drunk as hell. But yeah, I get it. And I wasn't implying it either. I'm just saying, Janet was always a try hard." Jason grumbled.

"That she was." I said, grimacing as I remembered how she died.

No one thought a tough seer like her would die while giving birth, but she did. She managed to stay alive enough to watch Tim get his tattoo, just like all vampires are given their tattoos right after being born, but then died right after. Sadly, it was exactly how Dick's mother died. Who would have thought the only two women who didn't die while giving birth in the family was a drug addict and the heiress to an assassin empire?

"When do you think Tim will ask about his mom? You know he'll ask sooner or later." Jason asked, following me down to the cave.

"I'm not sure. He might not ask at all. Considering the fact that he got away from Ra's, he might just be smart enough to figure it out." I said.

"Maybe. I'm going to bed before Alfred catches me. He said he would deny me my Bloody Mary's if he caught me up at night again." Jason said, leaving the cave. I nodded and went back to searching for a trace that Tim might be right. Barbara had mentioned she saw a vision about Ra's coming here, and what Tim said only backed up her statement. After all, he did have that nightmare that he would be taken away from his family by a demon before he was kidnapped by Ra's. It was worth looking into.

* * *

Tim POV

I sat up in my bed with a yawn and looked around confused with the single thought, _why was my cot so comfortable? _

Then my memories of last night came, and I remembered where I was. "I see you are awake, Master Timothy." Alfred said from my door way.

"Yeah. What time is it?" I asked, yawning into my hand.

"6:45 AM. I believe that leave you with an hour to get ready before you must be at school." Alfred said, waiting for me to slide out of bed.

There was 1 thing that was good out of living alone, and that was no one could make fun of me in the mornings. Because while I wake up early all the time, I was actually _awake _till at least 10 minutes after I woke up. "Well, somethings never change, Master Timothy." Alfred said, opening the door for me while I stumbled around.

"What are you talking about?" I slurred tiredly.

"I think he's talking about the way you look like you're a zombie when you wake up. Looks like 5 years still hasn't changed that. Nice bed head, by the way." Jason said behind me, ruffling my already wild hair with a smirk.

"Shut up." I groaned, leaning against him tiredly.

What he did next, I wasn't expecting, but it did spark a feeling of familiarity. He threw me over his shoulder, walking down to the kitchen with my hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. And I wasn't even awake enough to _mind. _

"So Timmers still turns into an adorable zombie in the mornings?" Dick asked with a smile. Jason just nodded as he set me down in a chair next to the table.

"I'm not adorable." I mumbled, my head landing face down on the table.

"Are you kidding me? Your like the most precious thing to ever walk the earth! Besides pikachu from Pokémon. You can't really beat pikachu." Dick said with a grin.

"1) Pikachu isn't even real. 2) I'm not precious." I grumbled.

"Tt. At least he's right about something." Damian said when he walked into the room.

"Damian, that's rude." Dick said, frowning at him slightly.

"When have I said I was polite? And how can you still have this problem after 5 years, Timothy?" Damian asked, sitting across from me at the table.

"I don't know, you tell me how over the past 5 years you still say _Tt. _even though it makes you sound like a horse." I said, glaring at him, even though it wasn't as effective as I wanted with sleep dulling it.

"I thought you didn't remember much before you were kidnapped." Damian hissed.

"I don't, but now I know you sounded like a horse, even 5 years ago." I said with a smile as I put my head back on the table.

Seconds after the comment was made, I heard footsteps walking into the kitchen. "Do I want to know why Damian is glaring at Tim first thing in the morning?" I heard Bruce sigh.

"Basically, Damian just got told by his 10-year-old little brother." Jason snickered along with Dick.

Bruce sighed, sitting at the head of the table. "Master Timothy, it would be best if you pulled your head from the table." Alfred said.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

Jason tugged my shirt back enough till I was leaning against the chair with my head still hanging down. "You know, we might need to get you to start drinking coffee just so we don't have to deal with this." Jason said.

"Considering he's your guy's brother, no. If you guys get hyped up over drinking coffee, then there's a good chance he will too." Bruce said.

"Besides, coffee is bitter and gross." I added.

I've never really tried coffee, but one time I did drink the blood of a rat that had just had coffee spilt on it. The rats blood was disgusting, not to mention the taste of coffee was still on its fur. At least the cats didn't seem to mind when I gave it to them.

"You've tasted coffee before?" Dick asked.

"Sort of." I said, dragging my head up to look at everyone elses confused looks.

"Sort of?" Damian asked.

"Yes, sort of." I said, sliding off the chair. "I'm going to the bathroom." I added, walking off before they could stop me.

I didn't really have to use the bathroom, but I did want to get out of breakfast. After only eating rat blood at night, I was still trying to get used to drinking human blood, so I was afraid I would puke up any breakfast I had. Which would not be good.

I changed quickly into some cloths Alfred set out the night before, grabbing my backpack that Jason had brought back at Alfred's request. It was probably rude to leave without saying bye or anything to anyone else, but I didn't know how long it would take to get to get to my school. Besides, they would know where I went anyways, right?

So I walked out the door of the giant Manor and walked past the gate. "What's your rush, kid? Everyone got worried when they couldn't find you." Jason asked, running towards me at a human speed.

"I... um. I thought you guys would figure it out." I said, a blush rising to my cheeks while I continued to walk on.

"What, that you were going to school? Well, your 10. No 10-year-old likes school." Jason said, texting someone. Probably Dick, telling him where I was.

"I do. It makes me feel... normal." I said, looking down at my feet.

"And your friend Steph is there, right?" Jason asked with a smirk.

My face became fully red, and I heard Jason laugh. "She's just a friend." I stammered.

"Sure she is. At least she's not a red head. Dick has this thing for red heads and I don't think anyone in this house could deal with 2 red head lovers." Jason said, dismissing my last statement.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Nope. It's the job of a big brother, annoy your little brother when he finally gets his first crush. And Timmy, you've fallen hard." Jason said, laughing as my face became even redder. Despite the teasing, Jason was a pretty good big brother. He didn't make me turn back to go home, instead, he just walked me to school. And isn't that what an older brother does? At least, that's what I think they do.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Also, this last bit is for Luminores, who reviewed a few questions last time. Some I mentioned in the story, but I'll just answer them all anyways.**

**Is Alfred a vampire? Yes, he is. In fact, he's the oldest vampire there. **

**Are they related by just Bruce or the same mother's as well? Just by Bruce. He married Dick's Mom, but she died from child birth since she was fully human and couldn't stand the pressure of giving birth to a vampire baby. Then Bruce got really drunk one night and ended up having Jason with Jason's step mom in the comics who died of drugs when Jason was 6, ending all the court cases over Jason. Also, Jason's mom was a vampire, though a really bad one. Damian's mom was obviously Talia, who is an actual demon in this. Tim's mom is still Janet Drake, who also died in child birth. **

**When they get their tattoos? Right after they're born. **

**And finally, why is Damian older than Tim in this? Well, Tim always gets the nickname 'Baby Bird' and it makes me think he's the youngest. Plus, I can never see Damian being the baby of the family. Maybe it's because all the fanfics I read that make me have that view, but I really don't know where that view of the bat family started. Plus, I've read some fics where Jason has switched positions with Tim, some where Damian switches with Dick, I've read one where Dick and Jason switch, and even one where Jason and Damian switch. However, I have not read a full verse where Tim and Damian switch positions, so I thought, why not? **

**So, review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

When me and Jason made it to my school, I turned around. "Thanks for walking me out, Jay." I said before walking to my school.

"Welcome, Baby Bird." Jason said.

"Wait. What did you just call me?" I asked, turning back around with my cheeks bright red. Why would Jason come up with a name like that? I wasn't a baby.

"Baby Bird seems to fit. You got the wings, and you're the baby of the family, after all." Jason said with a grin before walking away.

I stared at his back, then turned towards the school again when Jason's form disappeared. Brothers were weird. Guess that's something I'll have to figure out how to deal with later.

"Hey Tim. Are you okay? You look kind of tired." Steph asked, looking at the slight bags under my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just stayed up a little too long is all." I said, which really, was the truth. I just left out the bit about the nightmare.

"What do you do at night anyways? I hear that vampires go out a night to hunt, but is that true?" Steph asked, opening the door to our class. Cass was already there with a book in her hand to read.

"Sort of. Some do it, others don't. And I have to go out at night. Or, at least I used to." I said with a shrug.

"Used to?" Cass asked as we sat down.

"It's... complicated." I said, looking down at my desk nervously.

"How is it complicated? The way I see it, your life's already complicated." Steph said.

I looked at the Mrs. Gathers, giving her a dry look. "I'll tell you at recess." I said finally.

"Fine." Steph said with pout.

I blushed a little, then pretended to focus on what the teacher was saying.

All while the teacher talked on and on about how we were retards and morons compared to her oh so brilliant mind, I shifted my wings slightly every once in a while.

Wings were like a muscle, you had to exercise them daily. While I couldn't fly like I wanted to, I was able to fix my feathers and stretched them out at least so I could fly if I ever needed to. Some nights I would even flap them every once in a while and just float around my room.

But because I was afraid to show my wings to my family, I never got the chance to do anything. Now I was regretting it because my wings were aching and felt uncomfortable inside my shirt and hoodie.

Recess came soon, and when the teacher dismissed us, Steph and Cass dragged me to the forest. "So, how's your life even more complicated?" Steph asked, blushing a little. Why would she blush though? And why was Cass giving her that look?

"Well, it's weird. You know how I said I didn't know who my family was?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Steph asked confused.

"Well, they sort of found me a few nights ago. And I spent the last night with them, and it's a little... weird." I said, then blushed when I realized I was telling them this stuff way too easy. Why was I telling them this so easily?

"Oh. That probably would be weird." Steph said, then looked at my back confused.

"Is there something in the back of your shirt? Something keeps moving and it looks weird." Steph asked.

I knew she didn't know they were wings, but it hurt that she said they looked weird. Actually, it was more than just some simple hurt. It felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces.

While I was in the middle of my younger version of a mid-life crisis, Cass grabbed the top of my shirt collar and pulled it and the hoodie far enough to see my wings. "Oh my gosh!" Steph yelled, staring at them.

"I know, their horrible. You don't have to say it." I mumbled sadly, looking at the ground.

"Are you kidding me? They're awesome!" Steph said with Cass smiling in agreement.

"You mean, you actually think my wings are awesome? I always thought they were stupid." I muttered, blush hard as hell for the comment.

"How are they stupid? You can fly! Do you know what I would do to be able to fly? I could go any where I want and not have to worry about a thing." Steph said with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah, but for me, their just anchors. I can't fly anywhere cause Ra's will find me, and even if I did want to fly, there's no place to do it in Gotham. That would be like signing a death wish." I said with a frown.

"Danny Woods." Cass said.

"That's a great idea, Cass!" Steph said with a smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked with confusion written all over my face.

"There's this place we call Danny Woods, and right in the middle of it is a huge field. The trees around it block anyone from seeing as long as you don't go up too high, and nobody goes there because of a rumor about it belonging to a ghost or something. We can go there tonight!" Steph explained with a smile.

"Tonight?" I asked, a mental freak attack going on inside my head. Why? Because _Stephanie Brown was asking me to go to a wood with her at the middle of night, and how am I going to say yes without my face looking like a tomato?_

_"_Yeah, you don't have to go tonight. I mean, your parents might have a curfew. I understand." Steph said, looking down at her shuffling feet.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, I can go tonight. They aren't that strict about curfews." I said, my face heating up quickly.

She perked up, and I could swear Cass was smirking like we were the best thing she's ever seen. "Great! So, do you want to meet at Gotham park? I can show you the way to Danny Forest from there." Steph said with a smile.

"Yeah, okay." I said with a grin.

After we made the agreement to meet and when to be there, Mrs. Gathers called the rest of the class to come inside. "I told you not to go in there! You're staying after school, again." Mrs. Gathers yelled at us.

Really, this was nothing new. Actually, this was probably going to be an everyday thing. It wasn't too bad, though. After all, I got to walk home with my brothers. "Well, that's nothing new." Steph muttered.

"Not really, but it's not too bad. It could be worse." I said with a shrug.

"Could be there." Cass muttered.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it would be even worse if she was actually there. But I think she goes to make out with the 5th grade teacher across the hall. What was his name? I forgot. He's the dude with the comb over and has a high voice." Steph said, thinking.

"Mr. Matt. And does Mr. Gathers know his wife is cheating on him for a guy with a comb over? Because that's kind of sad." I said.

"Probably not." Cass said as we walked back to class.

* * *

I never really thought Bruce would be worried if I came home late. I guess I probably should have told him I was going to be walking home with Jason and Dick, but I guess now it's too late considering he's calling Dick, who was right behind me.

I had been walking with Steph and Cass, but they ran away screaming stalker, just like the last time. All of this put me in a really awkward position. How was I supposed to deal with the girl I had a crush on calling my big brother a stalker? Oh well, it wasn't the worst thing I've dealt with.

"You know, you probably should have told him you would be late at breakfast." Dick commented as he hung up.

"Technically, he wasn't at breakfast. Actually, where the fuck did you go after you said you had to go to the bathroom?" Jason asked.

"Don't cuss, Jay." Dick said, elbowing him in the gut.

"Um, I went to my room." I muttered.

"So that excuse 'you had to go the bathroom' was just so you could skip breakfast? Do you know how weird that sounds?" Dick asked, giving me a weird look.

"Wait, when we found you in that alley, you only drank enough for dinner. Are you telling me that you skipped lunch and breakfast for 2 years?" Jason asked, glaring down at me like I should know not to do it.

"Kind of?" I said with a nervous grin.

They both glared at me, and I shrunk under their gaze. "I never really had time to hunt in the mornings, so I didn't have anything else to eat that day. What else did you want me to do? If I had done anything else I would have been caught." I said, messing around with my backpack strap so I could move my left wing slightly.

"Are you okay, Baby Bird? It looks like someone dumped a bag of worms down your shirt." Jason asked, changing the subject when he saw my back.

"Baby Bird?" Dick asked with a bright grin.

I groaned into my hand at the name as they both smirked. "You just had to call me that in front of him, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I did. And what's your problem anyways? Are your wings messing with you?" Jason asked, smile turning into a frown.

"Kind of. I didn't get the time to stretch them the past few days. It's like not using your arm for an entire day and then trying to use it the day after." I said, giving up with a sigh.

Jason and Dick looked at each other, apparently having a 'telepathic older brother conversation'. At least, that's what they called it. But I didn't have to understand them to know what was going on.

As older brothers, they usually knew exactly what to do with a vampire problem. But this wasn't a vampire problem, and they couldn't really help me with it because they didn't know much about it.

That was the problem with my wings. Even if nobody was freaked out by them, it still created a barrier that I didn't really need right now. "Well, you can try to stretch in the gym. It's pretty big, so you should run into anything. Unless you fly into the gymnastic equipment, of course." Dick said after a while.

"There's a gym?" I asked, looking up at them confused.

"Yeah. You probably wouldn't remember it even if you did have your memories back, though. You weren't allowed in there since you would probably get hurt in there." Jason said, noticing my twitch when we passed by the turn that I would go to if I was going to the Bell Tower.

I've lived in the Bell Tower for 2 years, and to not go there anymore... let's just say I've been feeling a little home sick. Plus I still had to get my stuff. "Home sick, kid?" Jason asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"A little." I said with a nod.

The rest of the walk was mostly silent as we walked to the Manor, which was a longer walk to my school than I thought. "Hey Alfie, we're home!" Dick yelled to the entire house, and right next to my ear.

"You want to yell a little louder? I don't think the aliens in outer space heard you yet." I muttered as I rubbed my ringing ears.

Jason snickered while Dick looked at me with a look of betrayal. "Not you too. Your supposed to be the innocent little brother who never gave me and sarcasm." Dick said with a pout.

"You yelled in my ear, what did you think I would do?" I asked, walking up to my room.

I set down my bag in there and wonder whether or not to take my shirt off and just stretch in here. But the room was small enough that I could easily break something if I decided to try to flap my wings a few times, so I decided to just find Jason or Dick and ask them where the gym was.

It wasn't as hard as I thought to find them, because they were in the kitchen, eating cookies with Alfred no where in sight. I remembered that Alfred always made his special cookies with some blood mixed into the cookies so it would taste a little better to us.

Food wasn't something vampires really needed since the blood we drank had all the vitamins we needed, but we could eat regular food if we wanted. Of course, it didn't really taste too good to us since we're hardwired for blood not food. "Hey Timmers, want a cookie? Alfred just baked them." Dick asked, offering me one.

"No. But can you show me where the gyms at?" I asked, my eye twitching a little when Jason smirked.

"Just couldn't wait could you?" Jason teased.

"No. My wings feel like they're asleep. Imagine having your arm asleep for an entire day. Does that really sound good to you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Fair enough." Jason said with a shrug.

Dick and Jason walked around the maze of hall ways and stopped at double doors that had the word 'Gym' labeled on it. "Well, have fun, Baby Bird." Jason said, opening the door to the gym.

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm not a baby and I don't act like one." I said, glaring at him.

"No, I think I'm good." Jason said with a smirk. Bastard.

I ignored him for a second to look at the gym. It looked like it was half of acrobatic equipment with bars and rings to flip around on. The other half looked like it could belong to person training to be a boxer with punching bags, various weights, and a stereo to play music. The ceiling was also very high, high enough for me to go up there and fly around as much as I wanted.

"Wow. Why did Bruce buy all this anyways?" I asked as I tugged off my hoodie.

"Dickie likes doing gymnastics, and I needed the punching bags because of anger management issues. Then Damian came along and now he's taking over the weights. Little prick." Jason muttered.

"Don't cuss." Dick said right after.

I pulled my shirt over my head, and my wings unfolded suddenly in a shock of colors. "Wow. Not the color I was expecting, but it does make sense." Dick said, staring at them.

I looked over at Jason, and saw that he was looking at my back, but not the wings. He was looking at the scars that littered my back. Of course, if I turned around there would be scars on my chest, too. "Yeah. I don't really know why they grew out in these colors, but it's not too bad. They could have been some horrible color, like yellow." I said, combing my fingers gently through my left-wing so my feathers wouldn't get clumped together.

Jason didn't make a comment. Instead, he walked over to the punching bag and started beating the stuffing out of it. "Does he get mad easily?" I asked Dick as I combed out my right wing.

"Kind of. It's... difficult." Dick said, staring at my scars on my back.

I looked away from his gaze and looked up at the ceiling. There were beams up there supporting the ceiling that I could rest on if I got tired or just wanted to sit down.

After rolling my shoulders once, I gave my wings one hard flap. It didn't raise me up me up much, just a few inches off the ground. Of course, that's all I needed. I beat my wings faster, raising off the ground steadily till I could fly up towards the ceiling beams.

I tried not to let the two pairs of eyes bother me as I flew up till I made it to the beams. My bangs covered my eyes as I flew in circles around the room with a smile twitching on my lips. "You seem happy, kid." Jason said with a grin from where he stood below.

"Well, I haven't gotten to fly this much since I got away from Ra's." I said, flapping my wings in a way so that I could fly with my wings to the ground.

"Timmy, are you trying to show off?" Dick asked, the smirk hear-able in his voice.

"No. You just get bored with flying normally after you do it in circles for a while. Besides, its fun. It's like back peddling when you swim. I think anyways. I don't really know how to swim, so I wouldn't know." I said with a shrug.

"Tt. How do you not know how to swim?" Damian asked when he entered the room.

I froze slightly, then continued to flap my wings when I remembered I would fall if I didn't. "What's the point of learning how to swim? All I would ever do is sink with my wings." I said.

I started weaving around the beams close to the ceiling, thinking back to how I was supposed to meet Steph at the park. What excuse would I use to get out? I mean, I couldn't say that I was going out for dinner since they had bagged blood here.

What reason would I have to go out at night, besides Steph's meeting me in the park? The only thing I could think of was going to get my cloths and books from the Bell Tower. That could work. I could say that I was just going to stay there for a little bit because I would miss the place. Jason already heard how I missed the Bell Tower, he could back me up.

It was perfect! I could meet Steph in the park and after we're done there I can pick up my stuff and come back here. The best part, I didn't have to worry about them checking on me since they would be on patrol. With such a thought out plan, what could go wrong?

Of course, I should have known to never say that.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for updating so late, I'll try to be quicker next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! So, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. This chapter will be where Tim sneaks out to meet up with Steph. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations.**

* * *

Tim POV

"I'll be back by 1:00!" I said before running full speed out of the bat cave.

Just like I thought, it would be hard for them to agree to let me out on my own. Batman had been the hardest to convince. For some reason he got really overprotective of me. Maybe it was because of the nightmare last night? I wasn't sure.

Jason and Dick had been the 2nd hardest obstacles for me to pass. Since they knew me the longest, they both insisted that I take somebody with me in the most protective voice I've ever heard. Well, besides Batman's protective voice. That was a whole different kind of protective though, and I'm pretty sure I heard Dick and Jason call it Daddy Bats voice, whatever that was. I won the argument eventually, though, but with in a very weird way. Who would have thought doing something called the 'puppy dog eyes' would allow me to win?

Gotham Park was actually very close to the manor. If I had been human, it would have only taken 10 minutes to get there. But since I had used my full speed, it only took a few minutes. Despite this, I wasn't the first one here at the park. "Hi, Timmy!" Steph said with a smile as she swung on the swings.

"Hi. Did you get here early just so you could get here before me?" I asked curiously.

"Yup. And Cass said she couldn't come because she didn't want to come out tonight. Why, I'm not sure." Steph said.

"So, how do we get to Danny Wood?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"It's just down that dirt path over there. If you follow it all the way you'll enter that big field I was talking about." Steph said, jumping off the swing so she could walk there with me.

I looked around, though I wasn't sure why. There was a feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen, and knowing my rotten luck, something could. "Are you okay, Tim? Your not actually afraid of the wood are you?" Steph asked with a smirk.

"No, it's not that. It's just that something feels... off. It's probably nothing. My family at home is making me eat more than I'm used to, so it could just be a small stomach cramp. Nothing big." I said, smiling so she wouldn't see my lie.

"OK. So, what's your family like?" Steph asked, looking at me through the corner of her eye.

"They're good. I mean, things are a little weird right now, but they could be worse." I said with a shrug.

"Have I seen any of your family? I mean, I saw you talking to one of those stalkers this morning, so who was he?" Steph asked curiously, and slightly nervous.

"Jason? He's my 2nd older brother. The other guy you think is a stalker is my oldest brother Dick." I explained, blushing a little at calling my brother a stalker.

"So there's a stalker named Dick? It's appropriate." Steph said with an approving nod.

"Well, they're not stalkers. The only reason they walk on the same path as us when we walk home is because their house, or my house now I guess, is the same direction as yours and Cass's." I said, hoping she would believe me.

"What about when they looked at us from the high school's field?" Steph asked, defending her judgement.

"Around then I just found out they were my brothers. If you found a lost long sibling than saw them again in an empty classroom, would you really pass that chance up to see them?" I asked with a frown.

She thought about it, her blonde hair swaying in the wind as she did think. "I guess I would do the same." She said begrudgedly.

"You don't like stalkers, do you?" I asked. Nobody did, but with her it seemed more personal than your average hate against stalkers.

"No, they ruined my life." Steph grumbled, glaring at the ground.

"How did a stalker ruin your life?" I asked curiously.

She stiffened, then wrinkled her nose in a way when she was berating herself mentally. "It's complicated." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Do you know about de ja vu that sounds?"

"Very de ja vu." She said, laughing a little.

"So, are you going to tell me?" I asked, turning my head so I could look in the face.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. You did tell me about your family." Steph said.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, and said,"It all started about 2 years ago when this stalker knocked on our door. I knew he had been following me for a while, but I didn't know he was on the other side of the door till I opened it. He gave me my wand, and then left. The thing is, when witches are handed their wands or in a death threatening problem, they're powers activate. And it's not very pretty. I ended up trashing everything in my house, making my parents very angry. But when my dad figured out I was a witch, he got a lot happier. Too happy, actually.

He used me to break into banks, stores, and vaults all over Gotham while managing to keep a low profile and keeping what he was doing a secret from my mom. The worse thing about it, I didn't even know we were stealing. He just said that whatever place we were taking money from was stealing from other places and we were going to give the money back. But my mom found out what we were doing eventually, and she explained to me what I was doing was wrong. Do you know how it feels, Tim, to be lied to by the one person you thought would never lie to you? I trusted my dad, and he just used me. And when I said I wouldn't do it anymore, he left me and my mom. He left me like a kid would when they've broken a toy." Steph said, tears dripping down her face.

"Yeah, I know what it's like. For a little while, I liked the guy who kidnapped me. I mean, I didn't know he kidnapped me at the time, but he was the first person I really knew, you know? He trained me to do things that involve murder, kidnapping, stealing, and I went along with it because I thought it was right. Nobody told me any differently, so how was I supposed to know? Then he slipped up one day after a mission and I figured out he kidnapped me and lied about my entire life. It hurt, but I got over it enough to get out of there with the help of a... friend. Then when I got here and learned from the laws and people's points of view from other cities like Star, that I was misled my entire life. After that point, I just stopped caring about the man for good." I said, wiping away one of her tears from her face.

She blinked at me like she saw me in a new light, then smiled. "Well, I guess I can trust you on your judgement about your brothers. Oh, we're here by the way." Steph said, gesturing to the field.

I blinked, staring at the wide field. It was exactly how she described it. The field was open with trees surrounding it, blocking view from the rest of the world. "So, how does the flying thing work? Do you run to build up speed like they did in that Percy Jackson movie? Or do you just fly off the ground by flapping your wings?" Steph asked as I took off my shirt and hoodie.

"It depends where I am I guess. I could probably do both, but I'm just going to stick with flying straight up instead of getting a running start." I said, extending my wings wide for them to stretch.

"Wow. I didn't think your wings would be multi-colored. All I saw was the gold feathers." Steph said in awe.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why their like that, but it could be worse. I could have grown pink wings instead." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, that would have been bad." Steph said with a laugh.

I rolled my shoulders, then started flapping my wings so I could fly off the ground. Leaves rustled around me as I lifted off the ground, and I went only to the middle of the tall trees so I wouldn't be seen by anyone in the city. "How does flying feel?" Steph shouted up to me.

I looked down at her, and I felt myself blush. From this view, she looked amazing. Her blonde hair was pouring down her back just right with her sparkling in the light of the moon. She was smiling brightly with her hands cupped around her mouth so she would be loud enough for me to hear, and all in all, she was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Including that Catwoman woman, that was really a neko (half cat half human for anyone who doesn't know) that talked to me on a daily basis when I fed her cats. But I probably shouldn't tell her that if I wanted to live.

"It's awesome! Do you want to try?" I asked, angling my wings so I could glide down gently to her, then started flapping again so I would stay off the ground.

"Really? You think you could carry me?" Steph asked with an even brighter smile.

"Yeah, you're not too heavy, probably." I said with a grin.

"Probably?" Steph asked, crossing her arms and sticking her hip out while glaring at me.

"Well, I've never carried you before and some girls are stronger than they look, so you could possibly have more muscle weight than I think you do." I said, cringing at the excuse.

"Nice save, bird boy." Steph said with a laugh.

She held her arms up, and I grabbed her wrists before flying straight across the field. "Your right, this is amazing!" Steph said with a laugh.

"Want to try a trick?" I asked, looking down at her with a grin.

"Sure, why not?" She asked with a bright smile that could rival Dick's. And that was saying something.

I moved my wings so that I could fly backwards, than turn in a circle till I'm up right again. "Oh my gosh, did you just do a flip? While you're flying?" Steph asked excitedly, moving around so much I was having trouble holding on.

"Yeah, want to try again?" I asked with a smile.

"Totally!" She said loudly. Seconds later, I was flipping in the air, trying to find out how many I could do in a row while still holding onto Steph.

Eventually my wings got sore, and Steph started slipping, so I set her down on a strong tree branch and sat down next to her. "That was awesome! That has got to be the best thing ever!" Steph said, still smiling from the flight.

"I'm guessing just from that, the rumor about witches riding brooms is a lie?" I said, but it was more of a question.

"No. Other witches can do it, but it's hard. I mean, I'm struggling to learn as much as I can without a teacher, flying a broom seems nearly impossible." Steph said, shaking her head.

"Well, maybe you could find another witch, or get some books on it. When I was trying to find my family, I read up on vampires just so I could find a way to search for them. During that search I got at least a dozen of books that have something on witches and familiars. You can use them if you want. They might not have anything helpful, but it's worth a shot right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." Steph said, a blush coming to her face.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then saw a red laser pointing straight at her neck. One of those red lasers that belong to guns that are shot by assassins. "Steph, watch out!" I said, pushing her out of the way of the guns path.

I barely got her out of the way, because a dart went whizzing past my ear, nearly hitting me. But that wasn't what I was focused on at the moment. No, not at all.

I pushed her enough that we both fell to the ground, but it was only 10 feet, so I wasn't focused on that either. No, what I was focused on was the fact that I pushed Steph enough, and with her so unexpected, I had accidentally ended up with my mouth on hers.

We fell to the ground kissing with both of our eyes wide and me thinking, _oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, I'm kissing Stephanie Brown! This is the best day of my life! Her lips are so soft, and what the hell is wrong with me? She's probably going to hate me now! And was that assassin that just shot at Steph **laughing?**_ _That bastard, it wasn't funny! Steph's probably going to wish she never met me._

When we tumbled to the ground, breaking the kiss, the first words out of my mouth were, "I'm so sorry Steph!"

After I said that though, she slapped me. Hard. "You just saved me from getting shot and kissed me when I've been crushing on you since the first day of school! Why the hell are you sorry for that?" Steph asked, glaring at me.

"I thought... I mean... you like me?" I asked, blushing while that _stupid motherfucker assassin continued to laugh his ass off_.

"Yeah. I didn't know you liked me though, you know, before you kissed me. I mean, you do like me... right? That wasn't just an accident?" Steph asked hesitatingly.

"Well, it was an accident, but I do like you! I just didn't think you liked me back." I said, my blushing growing brighter.

"You're an idiot, of course I like you!" She said, pulling me into a hug.

"Um, Steph, maybe we should do this after we aren't being chased by an assassin." I said, pulling her off my so she could see the assassin aiming his gun at her again.

"Deal." She said before blasting a ball of energy at the assassin.

He dodged, and jumped in front of us. "Your coming with me blonde." The assassin said with a smirk before charging at her. Only, he charged at her with a speed that rivaled Jason's.

I pulled out my knife and held it out straight in front of Steph. The problem with going fast, you couldn't just stop all of a sudden. Jason even had to slow down a few minutes before he could come to a complete stop. So this guy could do much when my knife cut him deeply across his stomach. What I wasn't counting on was him picking me up so quickly afterwards by my ankles.

"Your going to regret that, angel boy." The assassin growled. I wasn't listening. All I could do was stare at the symbol on his chest. It was the symbol for Ra's group, but why was he going after Steph and not me?

He pulled my knife out of his stomach, the wound starting to heal once it was pulled out. He kicked Steph to the ground when she tried to stop him, then swiftly cut my across the chest. It was a deep cut that went across my chest diagonally, blood dripping down my body like a mini water fall.

I was thrown across the field, my eyes starting to shut as I saw him pick up Steph after dodging another one of her spells. He shot a dart at her neck, and she went limp in his arms as I saw him carry her away, and then blackness consumed me.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations... but I wish I did.**

* * *

Tim POV

When I woke up, there was the sound of beeping in my ear. It was a monotone beep like the kinds at hospitals when they have to keep that pole attached to you so they know what your heart rate is. Oh shit, if I was in a hospital, I was screwed.

I opened my eyes fully and looked around to that I wasn't in some white room that smelled like medicine. No, I was in the musty smelling Batcave with everyone else at my door talking about something. I've never felt more relieved. Until I remembered that they didn't know where I was going in the first place, and yet they found me. I was still screwed.

Just then, everyone turned towards me, and I paled slightly when I saw their pissed off faces. The scariest of all of the faces was Bruce's. He looked pissed beyond belief with a glare that was even worse than the Batglare. It made me want to hide under my blankets, something I don't remember ever wanting to do.

They all entered the room, and I found my blanket very interesting all of a sudden. Black gloved hands lifted my chin, making me look up at the terrifying cowl of the Batman. "Tim, why the hell were you at in some wood on the opposite direction of the Bell Tower?" Bruce asked, his voice coming out _very _protective. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard anyone else that protective.

"I plead the fifth." I said, jerking my head away from his hand.

"Baby Bird, we are technically speaking, _under _America. Using one of the rights on the American Constitution won't work here. Why the fuck did lie about where you went?" Jason asked, glaring at me.

I pressed my lips into a small line, thinking back for anything that could possibly help me. Steph! How the hell could I forget she was kidnapped? I am so stupid. "What was there anyone else when you found me?" I asked, ignoring the glares.

"Yes, one moron who thought he would take you while you were passed out. Tt. How did you even get hurt this badly?" Damian asked with a sneer.

I looked at him slightly surprised. Was Damian actually concerned? That was a first. "Someone attacked me. I'm not sure who, but I know he wasn't human." I said, bringing one of my wings to my chest so I could smooth the ruffled feathers out.

"Obviously, it would be pathetic if a human actually managed to do this to you." Damian said with a scowl.

"You do know that back when people knew vampires and demons existed, slayer and priests would hunt them down and do much worse to them than what happened to me right? I've seen the pictures, it's not pretty. But it did make me hungry." I said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your getting off topic, why the hell did you lie?" Bruce asked.

I looked over at him with a wince, and tried to think up an excuse. I couldn't tell him the truth. Do you know how much I would get teased if they found out I lied to them so I could meet a girl I had a crush on? Besides, how great does this sound, _I was going to meet a girl in the middle of the woods and we accidentally kissed and I found out she liked me and it was the best moment of my life but then she got taken away by some guy as fast as Jason that works for Ra's and I need to go try to find her. Please don't ground me._ Yeah, sounds awesome. **  
**

"Wait, we're going to have to have this conversation later. Barbara's missing." Dick interrupted, looking down at his phone with hard eyes, which was really scary coming from Dick.

"How? She was only going home." Bruce asked, his eyes narrowing at Dick.

"It looks like she was kidnapped on the way there. And Gordon found this where her backpack was left in an alley." Dick said, showing us all the picture. It was Ra's symbol. So me and Steph weren't the only ones who weren't attacked tonight.

"We'll finish this conversation later, for now, we're going to search for Barbara. Dick, your coming with me to where that photo was taken, Jason and Damian, you two are going to be asking around for info about Ra's." Bruce said, walking towards his batmobile.

"Wait, let me go!" I said, taking the IV out of my arm, grabbing my cloths, and following them out of the Med. bay.

"Why should we? You have no training." Damian said as everyone else ignored me.

That made me freeze, and I glared at his back, then started yanking my cloths back on over my wings. He seriously thought Ra's just used me as an experiment? "What do you think Ra's did to me there? Keep me as a pet? And last time I checked, none of you have been anywhere near the man in a long time. I only escaped 2 years ago, I know the man. Plus I know a way to find Barbara." I said, glaring at all of them as they froze.

"Your not joking around." Dick said, obviously reading my emotions. Stupid Empathy.

"Of course I'm not joking around." I said with a snort.

Everyone looked at each other, then back at me. "I'll take the kid. If it's nothing, I'll meet back up with Damian." Jason said finally. I nodded, then ran full speed out of the cave with Jason following.

"What were you doing out in that field?" Jason asked as we jumped across the rooftops.

I kept quiet for a minute, then said, "Promise you won't tease me or tell anyone?" I asked, looking

He nodded, his glare fading out of his eyes. "Steph was showing me a field that I could fly in." I said, looking at a row of apartment buildings.

Steph's apartment was right next to Cass's, and since I've seen what apartment she lives in when she ran away from Jason and Dick yesterday, finding her familiar wasn't that hard. "The blonde? You snuck out to see a girl? Why does she know about your wings, and why didn't you just tell that to Bruce? Never mind, stupid question. But why didn't you tell me or Dick?" Jason asked, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Yes, she's the blonde, yes I snuck out to see her. I didn't tell you and Dick because I knew you guys would tease me, not something I'm really used to. And Steph knows about my wings because I knew she could keep the secret." I said, jumping onto a roof opposite of Steph's building. Now all I had to do was find the right window.

"And how did you know she would keep the secret? Humans don't have the best record of keeping secrets." Jason said with a snort.

"Because she's not a human. She's a witch. And I read somewhere in a book that a familiar could always find their witches. I'm hoping that's true, because Steph was also taken by one of Ra's men, right before I blacked out." I said, spotting the right window and jumping on the fire exit so I could knock on the window.

"Cass, it's me, Tim." I said, knocking on the window loudly.

She opened the curtain, looking at me with a sort of protectiveness. "Where Steph? Have bad feeling." Cass demand.

"We were in the field when an assassin attacked us. It might have been a demon, or something else, I'm not sure. Anyways, I blacked out from blood lose from a stab wound and my brothers found me, so I didn't see what direction the guy left in. Which is why I need your help. Familiars can trace where their witches are, right?" I asked, explaining the problem quickly.

"Yes. Plan to get Steph back?" Cass asked.

"I think it's better to make a plan when we see the place she's held in." I said, stepping back so she could step through her window.

"Good. Why stalker following us?" Cass asked, pointing to Jason, who was smirking his ass off. Jerk.

"Sheesh, you see us in a window _once _and all of a sudden you think we're stalkers." Jason said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he's not a stalker. Just one of my older brothers." I said, blushing slightly.

Cass looked at me for a second before saying, "Steph told you about they first stalker she met." It wasn't a question or a guess, but a statement.

"Yeah, she did. I guess I can understand why you guys ran away from them yesterday, now. But can you figure out where she is now? Not trying to be pushy, but we should probably hurry." I said, trying not to look at Jason.

Cass nodded and walked towards a shadow made by a light from another window. "Hold on." Cass said, holding out her wrist so we wouldn't be holding hands. That would just be weird since neither of us liked to be touched at all. I grabbed her wrist, then grabbed Jason jacket sleeve just before Cass started fading into the shadows with us.

The realm of shadows was a weird one that sort of looked like our world, but not at the same time. We could see the outside world, but it seemed... fuzzy. Like someone needed glasses to see it. What I'm guessing were the shadows we were going through, were dark paths right across from the distorted world of reality. "I didn't know Shades could be familiars." Jason said as Cass lead us through the paths to get where ever Steph was.

"Any mystical creäture can." I said, my grip on Jason's sleeve tightening.

Jason looked around the shadow realm and snorted. "You know, Dad described this place once. It's exactly how he said it would be." Jason noted with his lip twitching up.

"Dad can shadow travel?" I asked, slightly shocked that the word 'Dad' came out of my mouth.

"Yeah, seems kind of weird with the powers the rest of us have, though." Jason said thoughtfully.

"How?" I asked curiously. I didn't see how our powers were weird compared to his. I mean, sure they were different, but all powers were different as far as I knew.

"Think about it. You and Dickie are Empaths. I'm fast, and Damian can wipe people's minds. Then Dad can shadow travel. None of us have any powers to do with shadows or darkness or anything like that. And I know enough to know that those powers are usually passed down in the family." Jason said.

"Here." Cass said suddenly, then jumped into the foggy real world.

We appeared out of a shadow of a tree, and I looked around. "Oh shit." I whispered. We were on a cliff, looking over at the base were Steph was probably kept.

It was a large building with large lights like the ones that would be at a football game surrounding it. Guards with glasses guarded the base, each one had a symbol of Ra's on their shoulder. "So that's where they were taken. I'll get the others, you two stay here, and don't get caught." Jason said before running out of the area.

"'They'?" Cass asked.

"Another girl was taken. I'm pretty sure it was Dick's, my oldest brother, girlfriend." I said, hiding behind a bush so that we wouldn't get caught.

"And others?" Cass asked, raising her eyebrow.

"My family. Who are also the Bats." I said, staring at the guards.

"Interesting family." Cass said. Which, yeah, they were.

A few minutes later, the others arrived to the cliff while being quiet enough to not get caught. "And we're sure they're in there?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Cass said with a nod.

"Who is she?" Damian asked, pointing at Cass.

"She helped me find the place." I said, biting my lip.

"What are we waiting for? We can take these guards." Dick asked, fidgeting with anticipation.

"Not the light, though. Those lights are made to keep us out. The guards have to wear glasses just to patrol, if we go in and try to attack head on, we'll get ambushed while our eyes adjust to the light." Bruce said with a frown.

"Now I wish we did have Barbara here." I muttered.

That made everyone stop and look at me confused. "Why would you just now want Barbara here?" Dick asked.

"Because she's a seer. Duh. She could get through the light and we could attack head on." I explained, though they still looked confused.

"...You guys don't know much about seers, do you?" I asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Seers see the future, there's nothing else to know." Damian said, scowling at me.

"And that's where your wrong. Seers have better eye sight than most mystical creatures, even when they aren't seeing visions. Meaning, that if Barbara was here her eyes would adjust quickly enough for her to be able to do something." I said, realizing what I had just done to myself.

Cass stared at me, giving me a hard look. "Your Seer. You can go down there." Cass said. It was probably the most I heard her say.

I bit my lip, trying to hold down my fear. When I was 5 and 6, I was very different from what I'm like now. Ra's had trained me personally then, teaching me to be cold and merciless. He taught me to kill, and he taught me how to torture the truth out of people. No one else had been allowed to see me then, so no one was there to say that what he was teaching me was wrong. Then he sent me out on my first mission to kill a human family who had been getting into his business.

They were just on a vacation to Hawaii that day, and their 5-year-old daughter was with them. Their daughter was the first one dead, and the one I remembered the most. Her face was covered with fear, blood was splattered across her chest and neck. Right after I had killed her, I felt odd. I wasn't sure what it was back then, but now I knew it was guilt. It got even worse when her parents came into the room and screamed how I was horrible, and how could I do such a thing?

I was confused for a moment when they said that. I never knew what I was doing was horrible back then, all I knew is that I was hungry. So, in my crazy hunger, I sucked their blood, just like I did with their daughters.

But the guilt got worse and worse, and eventually I ended up talking to a slave at Ra's palace. She explained to me that what I did was wrong, that what I was feeling was guilt, and that I had to change. This was part of the reason I didn't want to drink human blood. The hunger for blood led me to killing that girl's parents, so I tried to keep myself from that hunger.

This is also the reason that I didn't fight. Because, I knew that even though I could still fight, I didn't want that urge to kill anyone again. "Yeah, I guess I could. But I'm not sure my eyes would adjust to the light in time. I don't get visions a lot, I just do tarot cards. And those are 2 different things." I said with a frown.

"Well, if you get in there and take out some of the lights, we can back you up. It should work." Dick said, obviously sensing my fear with his stupid Empathy. But he misjudged what I feared.

"I won't need it." I said, running full speed to the field after taking one of Damian's knifes.

When I ran into the field, the light blinded me for a second, before everything thing cleared and I attacked the guards. They didn't expect anything since I had come in so quickly, and I found out from slicing one of the guards on the shoulder with the knife, that they were human. Why would Ra's hire humans?

I frowned at the info I just learned and grabbed a few glasses to give to the others. "So you were trained by Ra's." Bruce said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah. Why would he hire human guards though? It doesn't make sense. Ra's always said he hated humans and that they weren't worth being hired." I said, handing them the glasses so we could run in quickly.

"Probably because he didn't think we'd be here in the first place. He'll have more security on the inside, though." Bruce said, then signaled for us to follow him in.

Jason picked up Cass so he could run her inside with the rest of us, and we were across the field and inside the base in seconds. But Ra's was counting on us using the door since there was no other way in. Garlic was hung in front of the door, making each one of us gag.

The 'vampires don't like garlic' thing was true, but that was only because vampires were allergic to it. Deadly allergic. Ra's was just standing in front of us as our throats swelled up, choking us off from all air. "Have a nice sleep, Timothy." Ra's said before I passed out.

The next time I woke up, it was from a harsh slap that stinged my face. "Good, your awake." Ra's said, taking a few steps back.

I stood up shakily, Damian's knife still in my hand. I looked around, my face paling as I did so. It was exactly like my vision, with everyone captured.

"Now, make up your mind, Timothy. It's either your freedom or these two girl's lives along with your families. What will it be?" I heard Ra's say as 2 of his ninja's held knifes at the girls throats, ninja walking behind me to put garlic inside the cage my family was in.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I heard Damian say, "Timothy, don't do it! If you join him, he'll just get stronger." Just like my dream. Then I paled even more.

I was such an idiot. It never even occurred to me that, that dream could have been a vision in my sleep. But now I knew it was. "Tim, you saw this before, you've had time to think this over, you must know what you have to do." Barbara said from her cage, surprising everyone.

"Yeah Barbara, I do." I said, hanging my head so that my bangs could hide my tears that pricked my eyes. A few tears leaked out of my eyes, sliding down my face quickly.

"Tim, don't do it!" Barbara yelled while everyone else sat there shocked.

"You know Barbara, if you saw the second vision I had, you probably wouldn't be saying that right now." I said, walking towards Ra's. My knees felt wobbly, so wobbly that I fell to them in front of Ra's in a picture of complete submission.

"Smart choice, Timothy, smart choice." He said before he pressed one of his fingers to my forehead.

Black magic raced through me, searching through my memories. What was going on? What magic would have to look through my memories for it to work?

Then the search stopped, right at the time before I had killed that family. The spell started to make sense after that memory started to bleed into reality, but the thought began to get fuzzy when Ra's started messing with my mind. Ra's was making go back to the time where I had killed, and thought it was right... and wasn't it? NO! It wasn't right... or I think it wasn't. Wait... what was wrong about killing? Why would killing be wrong?

"What did you do to him?" A tall, broad chest man demanded from a cage he was locked up in.

I turned so I could look at him fully, and stared at him confused. "There wasn't anyone in a cage here earlier." I said in confusion.

"They just came in. Soon, we'll start a Game outside in the back. Are you ready for that, Timothy?" Ra's asked with a grin I had grown used to.

The Games were something I always thought was fun. After all, it was more enjoyable when you got to hunt down your victim instead of it just being handed to you. "Of course, I am. I'm always ready for a Game." I said with a sharp grin that made everyone in the cage and the two girls on the floor become wide-eyed. The strange thing is, the blonde girl on the floor seemed different, like I knew her from a long time ago. Actually, that what I felt with all these people, but with her it was strongest. I wonder why that was? Oh well, the feeling will go away after I'm done with the Game.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Also, just a heads up, I might not be able to review as quickly as I would like. I have a lot of concerts and contests for band and orchestra coming up, but I will continue to update as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Jason POV

"What the hell was we're you talking about before?" Jason in a low growl that was protective.

They had moved us to a giant cell in a dungeon, dirty with dirt and grime with barely any light. "A vision. I was seeing a vision, and Tim was there watching it with me, only except his eyes were closed so he didn't have to watch. It makes sense, I used to do it, too. But anyways, the vision of what just happened. Tim was showed his choice, freedom or his family and friends. It never showed what the outcome was, because that was Tim's choice. But I'm not sure about a second vision. He never said anything about it." I said, shaking my head from where I sat on the floor.

"Why would he give himself to Grandfather like that? All he's doing is making things worse." Damian grumbled, though everyone knew it was just how his concern was voiced.

"Because he knew what would happen if he tried to change the scales." A sleek, feminine voice said from outside the cage.

"What did you do, Talia?" Bruce asked, his voice cold and angry.

"What I had to do. I've scryd (looking into the future for those who aren't Seers, in case you didn't know) lately, and I saw what would happen if Timothy tried to beat my father. He would have failed, and you would all be killed while he still ends up in the hands of Father. I just made sure that he knew what would happen if he tried such a thing." Talia said, giving us all a blank look while we stared at her in rage.

"You were the one that gave Tim that nightmare." Bruce said, glaring at her with the famous Daddy Bats glare.

"It was the only way for him to know. This way, there's a chance for everyone to live." Talia said, keeping a blank face, though I could have sworn I saw concern flash through her eyes.

"Yeah, but what about Tim? He might be alive, but being brainwashed by Ra's isn't exactly the best way to live." Steph snapped, glaring at Talia like she was her worst enemy. Which, from what Tim said about what happened at the field, she kind of was.

Everyone else seemed shocked by her out burst, except for Dick. But he did know about Steph too, so that wasn't a fucking surprise to him. "He wasn't brainwashed. My father just made him like he was in the past when he was 5 and 6." Talia said after a moment.

"You've got to be lying. Tim is nothing like what he was like out there." I growled, glaring at the bitch.

"Now he's nothing like that.. He used to be like that when he first arrived here. He was ready to kill, always eager to drink from humans. In a way he was so dark and tainted, but at the same time, he was innocent." Talia said, her eyes distant like she was thinking of something.

"What do you mean? You can't be tainted and innocent at the same time." Damian said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Timothy was. He didn't remember anything before coming here, so it was like he was being re-taught everything he knew by Father. My father never told Timothy that killing was wrong, so he thought he was doing the right thing. It's what he'll believe in the Game tonight." Talia said, crossing her arms.

"What are the Games?" Dick asked curiously.

"It was entertainment for Father before Timothy learned that killing was wrong. Basically, the victims, you guys, will be put in a field of some sort. You get 10 minutes before Father sends Timothy into the field, and he would kill what ever or who ever was in sights." Talia explained, her eyes turning red at the thought.

"Why are you telling us this?" Dad asked, glaring at Talia just like the rest of us.

She considered what to say, then said, "Has Timothy mentioned his experience with the Lazarus pit?"

"Yeah, he's mentioned it. He didn't go into much detail. What the fuck about it?" I asked, tensing. I saw the looks of everyone else's shock, and grimaced when I saw Dad's look through the corner of my eye.

"He probably didn't know this, but he was in the pit for an entire week without anyone noticing. I was gone that week, and when I came back, I noticed Father wasn't training him. I found him in the Lazarus Pit, screaming and thrashing around in the water. He couldn't die from drowning in the Pit, and he probably screamed that entire week. When I pulled him out, he was crazy for only a few minutes. He was able to calm down after that. A boy at his age back then who can with stand the Pit for an entire week and stay sane deserves to be given his freedom." Talia said, then walked out of the dungeon.

I blinked at her back, letting the news sink in. How the hell had Tim survived being in the Pit for a whole week and not go insane? "Well, I think we just learned a lot about what happened to Timmy while he was here." Dick muttered, sitting down next to Barbara on the ground.

"No shit, Dickie." I said, sitting down too.

"When do you think they'll bring us out to the Game?" Steph asked, her knees pulled to her chest.

"Soon probably. I doubt he wants to wait long for us to be killed. Who are you two again?" Dad asked, looking at Steph and Cass.

"Friends of Tim's from school." Steph said, looking up at Dad.

He raised an eyebrow at Steph, but didn't say anything else. "Well, we might as well get some sleep. We don't know when they'll bring us out for the Game." Barbara said, laying her head down on Dick's shoulder.

I closed my eyes and let my head hang. You would think there would be a shit ton of questions running through my head, but there was only one. What else didn't we know about Tim?

* * *

Tim POV

I looked at the group of people who were brought in for the games through the video feed, confusion spinning around in my mind. "Is something wrong, Timothy?" Talia asked, walking up behind me.

"No. Well, sort of. The people Master Ra's brought in for the Game seem familiar. Isn't that weird?" I asked, still staring at them confused.

"Perhaps. How do they seem familiar?" Talia asked.

I cocked my head to the side and stared at the screen more. "I don't know. They just look familiar. Like it's on the tip of my tongue, you know? It's driving me crazy." I said, then shrugged.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter much. I'm sure the feeling will go away after the Game." I said, then walked back towards my room.

"Was there anything else that seemed weird?" Talia asked before I walked out of the room.

I thought for a second, then nodded. "Yeah. I had a really weird thought come to me randomly. I actually thought killing was wrong. But Master Ra's said it was a good thing to do, so it has to be. Right?" I asked her curiously.

"It all depends on what your opinion is, Timothy. But I have to ask, what would you think about killing if my father hadn't told you it was right?" Talia asked, making me confused.

"I... don't understand. I don't remember anyone else teaching me anything else about killing, so what else would I have to think about it?" I asked.

"Interesting thought. And what if I said that killing wasn't right?" Talia asked, confusing me even more.

I shifted where I stood uncertainly, then said, "I would ask you if you're telling me the truth."

"I am. Father... he doesn't want you to think it's wrong so you won't have anything bad on your conscience. So you'll kill people without hesitation." Talia said, looking me over. My breath hitched in my throat, and my eyes widened for a second. Master Ra's was always right... but so was Talia. Who was right now, though?

"I- I'm going to bed. I need sleep for the Game." I stuttered, walking out the door so that I could go to my room.

But when I feel down on the bed, I couldn't sleep. Was Talia right, or was Ra's right? I mean, I knew both ever since I remembered anything, so it was conflicting. I closed my eyes, and then knew what I would do. At the Game there was always one spot where there was no camera. I could figure out my answer at the Game.

* * *

~Breakline~ Fast forwarding to the Game

Tim POV

I stared down at the field, some kind of glee swelling up inside me. What I was feeling was comparable to how a lion would hunt it's prey, but there was part of me that felt like the prey itself. What Talia said bounced around my head, making me uncertain and confused about what I should do. "Are you ready, Timothy?" Ra's asked behind me.

9 minutes had passed, and in 1 minute I would be let into the field to fight them. "Of course. I'm always ready for a Game." I said with a grin to hide my uneasiness. My heart thumped in my chest loudly, pounding in my ears as I looked at the clock that was counting down the one minute I had left to wait. The buzzer rang loudly when it hit 0, and I ran into the field with adrenaline rushing through me.

The field was one in the back of Ra's base, long grass covering the ground with trees dotting the place. It made it easier for them to hide, but the same could be said for me.

I climbed up a tree, looking over the entire field without being seen. Why wasn't I able to see them? Or smell them for that matter? Human blood was something I could always smell easily, so why couldn't I just find them by their scent?

Just then, a rush of wind ran across a tree not too far away from me, leaves blowing behind it. Why would the wind blow in just that direction? That didn't happen unless... it was another vampire. A fast one at that. "Hmm. This Game is going to be very interesting." I said to myself quietly before jumping to a few branches below.

I slipped off one of my gloves, and pressed it to the tree I was on. I closed my eyes as the images came to my brain, and I opened them quickly. They all passed by here and went to the small pond not too far away. I slipped my gloves back on and shuddered slightly. Usually I never used that method, but I had to now if I couldn't pick up their scent. Ra's would be very disappointed if I failed after all.

I ran to the pond quickly, looking around. No one was there, but that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. There were no cameras here, so whatever I said here would be kept secret, just the way I liked it. "Tt. You're a horrible hunter." I heard an annoying voice say to my right. Of course, anyone being hunted who showed themselves was just as stupid.

I turned towards the voices direction quickly, and punched him in the solar plexus. He doubled over, giving me enough time to nerve strike him into paralyzation. "And your stupid." I said, taking out my knife at my hip.

"Tim, stop!" A voice lighter than this guy's said suddenly.

I turned around and saw a tall guy with black hair, blue eyes that seemed really familiar, and something flashed through my mind. It was just two words, big brother. Why did that mean? "How do you know my name? Master Ra's never tells anyone in the Game my name." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You really don't remember me? You don't remember Damian, either?" He asked, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"I don't know. Your sort of familiar. But I don't remember anything about you. Should I know you?" I asked, confusion slipping through, but only slightly.

"Considering how much your head was messed with, probably not, Baby Bird." I heard another rougher voice say.

I turned my around to see another guy standing there, tense and ready for anything. Good. "I don't know what you're talking about, my head wasn't messed with." I said, glaring at him.

I stepped closer to Damian, my hand tightening around my knife. "Are you really going to kill him?" An even deeper voice asked. A man appeared out of the shadows, obviously a shadow traveler.

"To be honest, I don't know." I said, looking at the 3 guys standing around me.

"You don't know?" The oldest teenager guy asked.

"No, I don't. Talia talked to me last night, and now I'm confused. She found me, and told me killing was wrong. But Ra's told me from day 1 that killing was a mercy, so what the hell is it? Is it wrong, is it right? Is it both?" I growled in confusion, my knuckles turning white from clenching the knife so tightly in my hand. I stared down at the teen that laid on the floor, anger rushing through me... and guilt? Why would I feel guilty? He was the stupid one who decided to come out with so much noise.

"Well, the bitch is right about one thing at least. Killing isn't right, Ra's was just lying to you." The other teen said with a snort.

I licked my lips, kneeling down to the paralyzed body. "And how do I know your not lying to me?" I asked, watching the others tense as I lifted my knife to where I could quickly cut the teen's neck.

"Think about it like this, if Ra's is so great and nice, and if killing is a mercy, why hasn't he killed you yet?" The man said.

That made me freeze, and my hands started to shake violently. I didn't trust myself to put the knife near the guy, so I pulled it back enough so that it wasn't near his skin. "I. I don't know." I whispered, the words just barely heard.

"Sorry about this, Tim." A voice said behind me. If I had been anyone else, I would have gotten hit by whatever had been thrown at me. But I wasn't, so I moved quickly enough to avoid getting hit.

I landed on the one side where someone wasn't, glaring at the blonde who had tried to throw a beam of light at me. "I'm not going down that easy." I said, rushing forward towards her quickly. Of course, that had been their plan all along. Keep me distracted until she attacked and I was out. How could I be so stupid to fall for it?

Just as I was close enough to do something to her, the teenager with the rough voice caught me, pinning my arms to my side. "Try it again, blonde." He grunted as I struggled to get out of his grip. No way would I let them take me, no way in hell.

Her hands glowed bright yellow, then turning to a dull white, building up enough energy for whatever spell she was planning. I glared at her, growling under my breath when she looked me in the eye. "I really hope this spell works." She said before releasing the energy at me, hitting my forehead perfectly. I blacked out for a second before images started racing through my mind. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

"When do you think he'll wake up?" A rough voice asked. I winced a little, shifting to sit up.

"Right about now, it looks like." Another voice said, sounding a lot like Steph's.

I wrenched my eyes open and looked around. Everyone was looking down at me as memories flashed before my eyes, each one making me remember what I did only moments before. "Did I really do all that?" I groaned weakly.

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault." Bruce said, kneeling down to me.

I laughed, my voice coming out weak and broken. "We all know that's a lie." I said, sitting up.

"Tim, what did you mean by a second vision?" Barbara asked where she was sitting on a rock next to the lake.

"I had a second vision. Everyone was dying, and I was the only one left. If I had said 'no', Ra's would have murdered you all and I would have been stuck here. At least this way we had a chance." I said, sitting up slowly with Da- Bruce's help.

"How long have I been out?" I asked to break the silence.

"About half an hour." Dick said, looking down at his phone.

I paled, standing up shakily despite Bruce's hand on my shoulder. "Has Ra's sent anyone yet?" I asked.

"No, why would he? Doesn't he expect the Game to go on for a while?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but not here. This is the only place without any cameras. If we go anywhere else, he'll know I'm not with him. If we stay here, Ra's will send someone out to find us." I said with wide eyes.

"Actually, I'm already here." Ra's said from the tree line.

We all turned towards him, most of us getting into a fighting stance of some sort. "Why are you doing this Ra's?' Bruce growled in a low voice.

"Why do you think? Timothy was the first to ever survive the experiment of growing wings, and then became a succesful weapon. Why would I let something like that go?" Ra's asked with a smirk.

"Tim's not a thing! You don't own him." Dick said, a protective look coming into his eyes.

I stared at everyone, then decided to glare at Ra's. "Technically, he does. The bird DNA we put into him was from a bird we legally owned. There is always some part of Timothy that I do own, meaning he does belong here." Ra's said with a his stupid smirk growing.

"Tt. As if." Damian said before running at Ra's. He managed to get in a few hits before Ra's knocked him aside like a rag doll.

"Does he always do that?" I asked, remembering how I had done the same to him.

"Sadly, yes. And now I'm going to go save his sorry butt." Dick said, running towards Damian.

Ra's caught him, hitting a nerve on the back of his neck to knock him out. "How many need to fall before you fight me, Timothy?" Ra's asked calmly.

I glared at him, then looked at Dick and Damian. "Tim, don't even think about it." Jason growled.

"Too late, Jay." I said before running at him.

This time I knew about Ra's attack, and managed to dodge his sword. Just barely though. "I'm not dying so easily, Ra's." I mumbled before knocking one of his legs out from under him. Sadly, he had amazing balance. Damn.

"Neither will I." Ra's said before aiming a punch at my head I blocked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw ninjas attacking my family and friends, but I couldn't do much about it while I fought Ra's.

Me and Ra's exchanged blows, each of us dodging the one our enemy aimed at us moments before. We were so busy fighting that I didn't realize that Ra's had pushed me towards a cliff on the south side of the field. "You should have stayed with me, Timothy. You could have been an amazing assassin, yet you chose to leave. A fools choice." Ra's mused before grabbing a hold of my shoulder suddenly and breaking one of wings.

I screamed, my voice echoing throughout the field loudly. "You bastard! What do you have against wings, huh?" I asked, kicking him in the head to make him let me go.

"Nothing, actually. But I do have a grudge against you." Ra's said after he dropped me on the ground a few inches away from the edge of the cliff.

"Of course you. But you know what? If I have to go down, I'm going down with a fight." I said taking my shoes off quickly to throw them at him, hard.

He got hit with only one of them before kicking me off the cliff in pure anger, which was at least a 100 feet off the ground. And I couldn't fly with my wing broken. "Shit!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, wind rushing past me. Who would have thought I would die falling off a cliff with one wing broken and the other flapping like crazy.

"Tt. you an annoying pest. And your wings are in the way." A familiar annoying voice said before I stopped falling. I opened my eyes, which I never realized I closed, and saw that I was grabbed by Damian in mid-air, and we were landing on the ground in front of the rest of the family with assassin's bodies piled up around them.

"And I'm not apologizing for almost killing you when I was under Ra's control." I said softly before fainting from lack of blood. After all, Ra's never fed me when I usually drink the blood of the victim of the Game.

* * *

Tim POV

"What exactly happened at the field?" I heard Bruce ask.

"I'll talk when Tim wakes up and can explain what happened with me." Steph said, her voice sounding annoyed. Oh no. An annoyed Steph was never good.

"Why are you waiting for me to wake up?" I moaned, opening my eyes slowly.

I managed to sit up slowly, looking around tiredly at everyone else who was in the room. Which was everyone at Ra's palace. "Oh, just what you and the blonde were doing at the field, Baby Bird." Jason said with a smirk. I blushed hard with Steph, Cass snickering at us.

"Cass, you are a horrible, horrible friend." I muttered as my face burned and everyone laughed.

"What happened after I passed out anyways?" I asked once everyone stopped laughing.

"We managed to get out, after Dad beat up Ra's, right after he pushed you off the cliff. Alfred got you hooked up to an IV so we could get some blood into you, then we were just waiting for you to wake up. So, what did happen in the field?" Dick asked with a smile.

"Well, Steph was showing me a place to fly, right before I was going to get my stuff from the Bell Tower." I said, not telling the whole truth. But honestly, I was planning on getting my stuff from the Bell Tower after, so I wouldn't get into trouble.

"Uh huh. Whatever, kid. At least we all know he's your guy's brother. Only a Wayne could get a girl at the age of 10 and be completely innocent about it." Barbara said with a shake of her head.

Me and Steph avoided looking at each other, and I looked at the wing Ra's broke. "I guess I'm not going to be able to fly for a while, huh?" I asked, staring at the wrappings that covered my wing.

"No. Your going to have to stay on the ground with the rest of us." Bruce said.

"That can't be too bad, right?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, not too bad, bird-boy." A female voice said from the door way.

"Hi, Selina. What are you doing here?" I asked while everyone stared at Catwoman in shock.

The half cat, half human smiled at me, the dropped a black kitten on my lap gently. "This is one of the kittens that the black tom had on the last street you visited. Turns out he was killed in a car accident when someone ran over him and the other kittens. She is the only one left. Want him?" Selina asked, still ignoring the others.

"Can I keep her?" I asked Bruce, staring at him while widening my eyes in a way that helped me get what I want before.

"You haven't even stayed a full day and you want a cat." Jason said with a smile as he chuckled.

Bruce sighed, then said, "How do you two know each other?"

"I've seen him time to time on the alleys helping the cats. We talked some nights. I always thought there was a resemblance between you two." Selina said with a smile.

Bruce looked at my face one last time before relenting. "Fine. You can keep her, but only if you take care of her."

"... Now I know what it's like to see someone else use the puppy dog eyes on Bruce." Dick said as I smiled at the cat.

I rolled my eyes and looked around at everyone talking about someone or something. If this was a family... I think I could live with it. "What are you going to name her?" Steph asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked.

"Hmmm. What about... Smoke? Her fur looks like smoke, you know?" Steph said.

"Yeah, it kind of does." I said with a smile.

Damian sat down on medical carts behind Steph, one with wheels, and bumped into her chair. She fell forward, on my bed, her lips landing right on mine. How many times did this have to happen?

Everyone laughed around us, and Steph pulled away with a blush that matched mine. "Seriously, first kiss at the age of 10? That's hilarious, Baby Bird." Jason said, laughing like a this was the funniest thing he's ever seen.

"No one said this was our first kiss." Steph muttered softly, but everyone heard.

"Well, _now _we know what they were doing in the field." Dick said, laughing while Bruce gave me a hard look. Of course, it would work a lot better if his lip wasn't twitching into a smile.

"You bird-boy, are going to be such a player. That is, if you break up with the blonde" Selina laughed.

I blushed even harder, laying back down with a groan. "I'm going to sleep with Smoke. Wake me up when you guys stop laughing." I said, closing my eyes.

Who am I kidding? This family was insane. Yet again, I was too in a sense. So I guess I would make it through. As long as I didn't die of embarrassment.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of the ending? Anyways, I hope you guys liked this story! Also, if you guys would read my other story I'm writing, 'Night Birds' for Young Justice, that would be awesome. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! So, this is not another chapter. This is me telling you guys that I'm posting a sequel for This Mystically Missing. It's called This Mystically Found, and it is a cross over between Batman and Young Justice. I hope you guys enjoy it! **


End file.
